


I'm ready now

by SuperxjinX



Series: It's not over [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Apologies, Arguing, Blood, Caught, Confusion, Danger, Discovery, Enemies, Evidence, Evil, Finally, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Future, Good, Gore, Guilt, Hatred, Heaven, Hell, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss of Trust, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Near Death, Old Friends, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past, Regret, Revenge, Scars, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Swords, Watching, Weapons, Wrong, plea, safe, together again, waited too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxjinX/pseuds/SuperxjinX
Summary: Married life was going great! So great infact that Aziraphale felt like it was time to take his and Crowley's relation ship to a more intimate level..But a unwanted visitor from hell and a summons from heaven may test their relationship to new levels..A war is brewing..Some things are never over.





	1. An unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> A year has past since Hastur tried to get revenge..
> 
> Hi people, I've been itching to write a second part to 'Its not over' sooo here it is.. 
> 
> There wil be scenes of a sexual nature in this chapter so if you dont like it i recomend you dont read it
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a chilled september afternoon in mayfair london.

Aziraphale had been standing in front of Crowley's full body bedroom mirror for a good thirty minutes. Crowley had been in the bathroom for about an hour and Aziraphale could hear him singing a song he did not recognize from the bathtub.

The couple had been out all morning buying new accessories for Crowley's apartment and a few new houseplants to join the demons nursery. Aziraphale had been living in the apartment now for just over six months, the demon had insisted, saying he would not live apart from the angel, they were indeed married and Crolwey wanted to live life like a proper married couple.

Aziraphale had been thrilled at the prospect of moving in with his husband and had enjoyed adding his touch to the modern edged apartment, but over the last few days he had been distant. He knew that Crolwey had noticed but as always the demon let him be, knowing that when Aziraphale was ready he would tell him what was on his mind.

Aziraphale frowned at his reflection, he was topless as he had been trying on the new jumpers he had purchased when he had caught a glimpse of his body in the mirror, his finger tracing the dimpled scar over his heart, it was all that remained of his near death experience after adam had healed him. 

He didn't know how to put into words what had been playing on his mind of late. In truth his thoughts had embarrassed him, they had been married for almost a year and they were yet to consummate. Crowley had not pushed or even brought the subject up but the angels mind had been playing on it. 

He wanted to, of course, but it scared him. It was always a part of himself he had never explored, sexuality, quite a frightening word for the angel it seemed. He had been thinking of late, that maybe he could make the effort, become properly male. After all it would not be permanent, just long enough for him to explore a different aspect of his and Crowley's relationship.

The idea of choosing a sex was not a difficult one, he had spent all his time on earth presenting as a man he knew that if he was going to make the effort he would choose male.

He looked down at himself, studying the flatness of the front of his trousers and wondered if it would be so bad for there to be a bulge there. He hesitantly brought his hand up ready to click his fingers and make the effort when a knock at the front door interrupted. 

The knock made the angel jump, he looked over his shoulder feeling flustered and red faced, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Crowley's singing still drifted under the bathroom door, he sighed and made his way to see who it could be, glancing at the clock on the way to the door, he hadn't been expecting anyone.

As he got closer to the front door, his skin began to prickle, the way it did when something evil was close by. He hesitated, throwing a glance over his shoulder towards the bathroom, a big part of him wanting to call for Crowley. He shook his head, scolding himself for his childishness and opened the door. 

Aziraphale knew instantly that it was a demon who stood in front of him, it wasn't the deep orange eyes that gave it away, it was the smell, similar to Crowleys but with more musk to it. The demon wasn't looking up and Aziraphale was thoroughly confused at what the demon was holding, flowers and what looked like a box of chocolates.

"Crowley! Listen i know its been a while but I was sent up top to do some silly temptations and i thought i would pop by and say h-"

The demon stopped talking when it finally did look up and see that it was in fact not talking to Crowley at all. 

"Ah.. who are you?" The demon questioned.

This comment put Aziraphale's back up instantly, he looked the demon up and down. It clearly presented as male, stylish black hair cut short above the ears, a jawbone that looked like it could have been chiseled, also there was a nose ring that the angel found himself staring at for a few moments before he collected his thoughts enough to answer.

"Im sorry, but i live here! Who may you be?" Asked Aziraphale.

The demons orange eyes flicked down to the angels hand, noticing the ring on his finger. When it looked back up at Aziraphale's face there was clear disgust in its eyes.

"So it's true.." it whispered taking a step back.

The angel looked down at his hand then back up at the demon. He eyed the presents in the demon's hands and squared his shoulders, trying and failing at being intimidating.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Aziraphale said the words calmly but inside panic was starting to build. He thought about the sword laying on the trunk in the bedroom and was wondering if he would have to use it.

"Er.. no. Don't worry about it. My mistake" 

There was hurt on the demon's face as it gave the angel one more look before turning on its heels and running from the door. Aziraphale watched it go, he was incredibly confused. He shut the front door. He must tell Crowley about this, he had never expected to see another demon, not so soon after Hastur anyway. He especially didn't expect to find one at his front door holding gifts, gifts that were clearly meant for Crowley.

He had assumed that Crowley had cut all ties with hell, the thought of him having friends there had never even crossed his mind, seeing how Crowley had spoken of the place with such hatred.

Aziraphale had a bad feeling, it crept into his thoughts and lodged itself there, the feeling that something terrible was coming, coming to tear them apart. He shook his head fiercely, surely he was just over thinking.

The angel reached the bathroom, still very much lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Crowley had stopped singing and he didn't think about knocking before he entered. When he looked, he felt that all the blood from his body must have rushed to his face. Crowley was in the tub, head thrown back, a look of flushed pleasure on his features. He was touching himself and the angel found himself transfixed on the lude act he had just walked in on.

"Ahh.. oh!" Was all the angel could manage when he came back to his senses, he didn't know where to look.

Crowley opened his eyes seeing the angel standing in the doorway, the look of pleasure was replaced by shocked embarrassment. The demon got up so quickly he lost his footing on tub and fell face first onto the floor, letting out a groan.

Aziraphale snapped himself back to reality quickly running to his demon's side and helping him sit up. He began to fuss over Crowley's face, delicately touching the demons nose to make sure no damage was done.

"Angel.. I er.. im sorry.. for what you saw"

Crowley's eyes looked worried as he pulled a towel into his lap to hide his nakedness. Aziraphale's face was so red that Crowley was sure he was going to catch fire any second. Aziraphale took Crowley's hand giving the demon a look that he couldn't read. 

"Don't apologize dear, i'm your husband you um.. you don't have to stop"

Crowley felt his jaw drop, he was sure he must have misheard the angel, he couldn't possibly be suggesting that he continue his shameless masturbation. Right here. In Front of Aziraphale.

"Angel i-"

"Crowley. It's alright. I want.. I want to see you"

Although Aziraphales face was red the look in his blue eyes told the demon he was not joking, he was in fact very serious.

The idea of Aziraphale watching Crowley excited the demon, he could feel himself twitching under the towel, begging for the contact to continue. His ears were burning as he slowly pulled the towel away revealing his erection. He watched as Aziraphale's eyes flicked down then back to Crowley's face. Crowley's heart was beating out of his throat, a small smile to the angels lips urged him to continue.

Crowley slowly took hold of himself again beginning to move his hand. Aziraphale's heart was thumping in his ears, he couldn't take his eyes off Crowley, watching in fascination as the demon started to pump harder letting out explicit groans. Crowley closed his eyes, embarrassed by the noises that escaped his throat, turning his head away from the angels intense gaze.

Azirapahle was in awe, he had never seen Crowley's face this way, so crude yet beautiful. His muscles twitching and straining under his glorious tanned skin. Aziraphale licked his lips reaching out his hand to cup Crowley's jaw and bring his face back to look at the angel.

"You look exquisite my dear" the angel purred.

Crowley whimpered, his pace becoming irregular, the look in his angels eyes driving him closer to the edge. Sweat began to bead on his brow as the angel ran his fingers across Crowley's cheek and down his throat, across his collar bone, the sensation was overpowering.

"Ngk Azira- angel NGKHHNN!" Crowley cried out, his back arching as his orgasm hit him like a brick wall. He came hard feeling his cum hit his chest and stomach and watching with lust filled eyes as the angel smiled, never taking his eyes off Crowley's shaking form.

Crowley fell forward his head hitting Aziraphale's shoulder, the angels arms coming up to hold him as the last waves of euphoria rocked through his body. He felt the angels fingers stroking through his hair as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. As his head began to clear the realization of what he had just done in front of Aziraphale started to dawn on him. 

Crowley pulled back looking at Aziraphale's red face.

"Angel.."

Aziraphale put a hand on each of Crowley's cheeks pulling the demon close again. Crowley's eyes dilated when he saw the lust in the angels eyes.

"You looked absolutely divine my love"

Crowley felt like he was melting, he was not expecting this, but he didn't want it to stop. Aziraphale kissed him, the kiss was deep and full of wanting, Crowley grabbed fistfulls of Aziraphale's blazer, feeling like he was going to float away, needing to hold onto his angel to ground him.

All of a sudden Azirphale broke the contact, the angel clicked his fingers and Crowley was clean again, no trace remained of the actions he had just performed. He cleared his throat and straightened his bowtie, looking away from the highly flustered demon.

"There was someone at the door"

Aziraphale stated, his face taking on its usual reserved expression, Crowley tried to hide his disappointment at the angels change in behaviour. He realized that the moment was gone and that they would be taking this situation no further at this time.

Crowley clicked his fingers, he was fully clothed in the blink of an eye and clambering to his feet. A pair of shades materialized in his hand and he put them on, he didn't want to look at Aziraphale, now that the euphoria was gone he felt embarrassed and a little toyed with.

Aziraphale saw the look on Crowley's face and stood as well, running his hands down his front to smooth out any creases in his suit. Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, gave the angel a quick look and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Crowley!?" Aziraphale called after him hurrying to follow.

Crowley didn't answer, he tried to ignore Aziraphale as he walked to his desk and poured himself a rather large glass of vintage whiskey. Aziraphale could feel the energy from the demon, Crowley was angry at him.

"Who was it then?" Crowley snapped, downing his drink.

"Crowley.." 

Aziraphale reached out a hand, placing it on the demons shoulder. Crowley span around so fast Aziraphale took a step back, pulling his hand away when he saw the look in the yellow eyes.

"Don't! You clearly just want to move on to something else. You don't want to talk about the fact that you just asked me to touch myself in front of you?!"

"Dearest.. if you didn't want to you should have-"

"OF COURSE I WANTED TO"

The shout made the angel jump and Crowley instantly felt guilty. Aziraphale lowered his head and Crowley knew he felt ashamed.

"Angel" Crowley had his hand on his cheek. "What I mean is.. i wanted to. You watching me like that.. it drove me crazy.. but when i finished you go back to normal. Like nothing happened. You barely look at me when I'm naked and all of a sudden your watching me masrurbate!"

Aziraphale opened his mouth intent on saying something but nothing came out.

"I didn't want to stop. I thought.. maybe.. we could have continued"

He looked at the angel, longing clear on his face. He pulled his mouth into a tight line when Aziraphale looked away his face becoming red again, his mouth opening and closing in rapid concession.

Crowley sighed, he knew this wasn't going to go the way he hoped. Aziraphale was clearly still having doubts about their physical relationship. It was unfair for Crowley to push to hard, after over 6000 years that was the first time they had engaged in anything explicit and he was sure Aziraphale was probably feeling embarrassed. Oh how he wished they had continued..

"Who was at the door angel?"

He turned away, not wanting to watch as the angel got himself together again. He poured himself another drink hearing Aziraphale clear his throat before speaking.

"A demon actually. Looking for you in fact"

Crowley froze, the whiskey still pouring into the glass.

"He had flowers. And chocolates. Happen to know who that could have been?" 

Crowley put the flask back down and turned back to Aziraphale. His eyes had grown wide.

"He was quite well dressed. As if he had made a special effort to come here"

Aziraphale was eyeing him and Crowley felt himself fidget under the blue gaze.

"Edwin" Crowley whispered, a look of remembrance in his eyes.

"Edwin?" Aziraphale echoed, a strange tone to his voice.

"Oh yeah! An old acquaintance of mine. We used to work together, a long time ago. Well i haven't seen him in over fifty years!"

"Work acquaintance?" Asked Aziraphale, he had a stoic look on his face and he had started to fiddle with the hem of his waistcoat.

"Yeah I have worked with alot of demons over the centuries angel"

"He brought you flowers" 

"Well yeah.. it's nothing, you know.."

"I ** _clearly_ ** know nothing!" 

Aziraphale stomped away from the demon, grabbing his coat from the rack, an unfamiliar sensation was building inside the angels chest, he felt panicked and.. jealousy?

"Aziraphale! What!? Calm down. I haven't seen him in a very long time, before the almost end of the world. Before we started getting seriouse"

"**_Seriouse?!_ **" 

The angel shook Crowley off before he could get a proper grip on his arm.

"**_And what where you two doing before we got seriouse?!_ **"

Crowley didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting Aziraphale to react like this. There was jealousy in the angel's voice.

"Angel. It was nothing, really, we just fooled around a little on long missions"

"**_Fooled around!?_ **"

Aziraphale looked like he had just been slapped in the face, his eyes were becoming red, threatening tears as he shouted at the demon.

"Angel please, honestly it was nothing. Just a bit of fun to pass the time"

He had blocked Aziraphale's path to the front door, his yellow eyes pleading the angel to calm down.

"I'm glad to see that sexual acts are **_just a bit of fun_** for you" Aziraphale's voice had dropped, Crowley had to strain to hear his words. "I thought things were always serious between us.. in an unspoken sort of way"

Crowley felt his chest ache at these words, tears began to fall down the angels pale cheeks and Crowley was completely lost for words.

"Please excuse me. I have errands to run at the bookshop and i do not wish to be late."

Aziraphale pushed passed Crowley opening the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

Crowley stood in the darkness of the hall, breathing heavily and staring at the door. His chest hurt and his brain was fried, the echoes of their first argument as a married couple swirled around him. They had not argued since the band stand and Crowley felt very alone in the angels absence.

"Angel come back" he whispered.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale was down the stairs and out the door in seconds, hurt blinded him from the world around him and he wasn't thinking, tears stung his eyes as he stomped down the pavement.

He didn't notice the the other angel standing on the other side of the road watching him leave.

Archangel Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the sight of the principality, his intense purple eyes watching Aziraphale make his way away from the apartment. Gabriel straightened his tie and clicked his fingers. A strong wind manifested and the Archangel was gone, as if he had never been there at all.

  
  



	2. A letter arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some NSFW content at the end of this chapter. You have been warned 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Aziraphale made it to the end of the road before he stopped. He wiped at his face harshly, ridding himself of the tears. What was he thinking?! The answer to that was hard to come by, when he had seen Crowley in the bath naked and touching himself it had ignited something in the angel he had never felt before. Causing heat to fill up his vessel and his brain to short circuit. 

He hadn't really been thinking when he had urged the demon to continue, lost in the sight of Crowley's pleasure built expressions. He bit his lower lip, glancing around himself to make sure no one could see the blush on his cheeks. 

It was fantastic, seeing Crowley that way, he hated that it had taken that long to see and oh how he wanted to see that look on the demon's face again. He thought of the demon that had turned up at their door and wondered sourly if that demon had seen that look on Crowley's face.

The thought provoked anger in the angel, he felt cheated, it was stupid really of course he knew that Crowely was experienced, but the thought of him with anyone else caused pangs of jelousy in the angels chest. 

As he walked guilt began to build inside him, he had been very unfair towards his husband, he had ignored the demons advances for thousands of years, of course he would of found comfort elsewhere. Aziraphale wished for the millionth time that he hadn't waited for so long, he needed as always to make up for lost time.

He started to walk again, he wanted to turn back and make up for the way he had been towards Crowley. He played with his wedding band as he walked, thoughts entirely revolving around his copper haired husband. 

He would make it up to him he promised as he turned a corner. He was eager to get his errands over with so he could get home and apologize in anyway the demon wanted.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley had made his way back to his study, he felt incredibly sorry for himself, he picked up his glass finishing his drink in one go. His mind was racing, a demon turning up at their door had to be bad news, he should know, he was one. Even if he used to work with Edwin it still felt like bad news. He felt a sudden jolt of pain in the back of his head which sent him stumbling forward.

"Hello Crowley!"

The voice was in his head but he recognized it instantly, it was Edwin, the demon that had come to their door only an hour ago. So he was still close by.

"What do you want?" Crowley spoke out loud to the empty room.

"That's not a very nice way to greet an old friend"

Edwin veined hurt, Crowley knew it was a lie.

"Where are you?" Crowley demanded walking over to his study window and looking out.

He saw him then, standing in the apartment building garden looking up at the window, yellow eyes met orange.

"Oooh i do love it when you use that tone with me. Can I come in? I thought your little friend would never leave"

"No you can't and he is not my friend, he is my husband"

Edwin chuckled still looking up at Crowley.

"Better come down here then. I've travelled a long way to see you"

Crowley growled, turning away from the window and heading for the front door. He grabbed his jacket on his way out, pulling it on as he made his way down the stairs.

He pushed open the back door and had the breath knocked out of him as Edwin threw his arms around his shoulders. The demon snuggled his face into Crowley's chest, Crowley quickly pushed him off.

"What? No hugs? Since when was that a thing?"

"Since i am now married"

Edwin pouted, looking at Crowley's hand and seeing the wedding band there.

"You can't be serious? He's an angel, the enemy"

"He is not _ my _ enemy. I love him"

Edwin took a step back, looking at Crowley with pure disbelief. 

"Love?" He practically spat out the word.

Crowley swallowed, he looked down trying to think of something to say. There was a brief moment of silence before Edwin spoke again.

"You know what Crowley, I always knew you were a bastard but I guess I underestimated you"

Crowley lifted his head and was surprised to see tears in the other demons eyes. 

"I heard about you from across the world, you delivering the antichrist. I was happy for you. Then I started hearing other whispers. That you had gone against hell, trying to go about stopping the end of the world" The demon smiled, though its eyes watered. "When I got back, after it was all over, you were gone. I didn't even get a goodbye.. Turned traitor they said.. I even heard you were shacking up with an angel."

Crowley took a step towards him, eyes burning behind his shades.

"Who told you that?" 

The only ones who truly knew about him and Aziraphale in hell were Beelzebub and.. _ Hastur! _

"Does it really matter? It's true, it's _ all _true"

Edwin took a step towards Crowley, orange eyes studying his face.

"You were fantastically wicked. One of the best in my opinion, always coming up with the most unique temptations and curses. We had so much fun together, you and I"

The demon reached up placing a hand to Crowley's cheek. Crowley grabbed the hand, forcefully moving it from his face.

"I'm not that person anymore"

"It seems not, you are a lot more.. domesticated"

Crowley frowned at this statement, biting back an insult he knew the other demon wanted him to throw out.

"Just go Edwin, the demon you came looking for is gone"

Crowley turned heading back towards the warmth of the building wanting to put a door between him and the other demon.

"Well, we can still be friends?"

Crowley stopped, giving Edwin a unconvinced look over his shoulder. 

"Friends?"

"Yeah, let me get to know the demon you are now. I might like him" The demon put his hands up defensively. "As a friend that is"

"Ngk, fine but you have to go. Now. I can't have you here"

With that Crowley was in the building, the door clicked shut behind him. Edwin watched him go, waiting until he was completely out of sight through the windows before pulling out his phone. He opened it, pressing it to his ear without even dialing a number.

"Yes, you were right, he's gone soft. I _ did _ try but this may be more difficult than we originally thought" 

Edwin turned away from the apartment building, rolling his eyes as the voice on the phone grew in volume. 

"I know! I don't have anything over him anymore"

He grit his teeth as the voice pulled rank over him.

"Yes Duke Hastur, i will continue don't you worry"

He put the phone back into his pocket, giving Crowley's window one last look before he vanished.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

By the time Aziraphale made it home it was dark outside. He had had a much busier day than he had expected and he felt weary, his thoughts were on food, cocoa and Crowley.

He opened the front door and his mouth instantly began to water, the smell of roast beef wafted down the hall and up the angels nose. He quickly shrugged off his jacket placing in on the rack then kicked off his shoes. He placed the books he had carried home on the side table, stopping to look at himself in the mirror, he tried flattening his wind swept hair and straightened his bowtie before making his way down the hall to the kitchen.

His heart swelled with love when he entered the kitchen to find the table set, a full roast laid out ready to be eaten and Crowley by the oven, dressed in leather pants, tanktop and the most ridiculous pink apron.

"Angel! Your back, perfect timing"

Aziraphale smiled heartily looking at all the food on the table, Crowley had cooked far to much, the demon never had much of an appetite. Crowley walked over to Aziraphale taking off his blazer and pulling a chair out for him to sit on. Aziraphale sat without complaint, he pulled his eyes away from the food and noticed for the first time just how jittery the demon seemed.

He missed the hook on the door twice when he was trying to hang the blazer up, he almost tripped over his own feet as he walked back to the table. He reached out, picking up the carving knife for the beef when Aziraphale leant forward placing his hand on top of Crowley's.

"Crowley, about earlier.. I wanted to apolo-"

"Ah, don't sweat it angel, s'fine"

Aziraphale blinked, a little put out at Crowley's quick dismissal. He let his hand fall back into his lap as Crowley began dishing up dinner. 

"I was thinking.. we should go away together"

Crowley said this without looking at the angel, placing a full plate in front of Aziraphale before putting a slither of beef on his own plate and pushing it absently with his fork.

"Go away?"

Crowley didn't look up straight away, continuing to just poke his food. In truth he was scared, Edwin turning up held nothing but bad omens and Crowley wanted to get Aziraphale away from London. He just knew that Edwin had ulterior motives, some of the things he said had filled Crowley with dread. He could almost see Hastur behind the other demon pulling on invisible strings to bring Aziraphale and himself misery. 

His thoughts lead back to when Hastur had taken him hostage and Aziraphale had almost been killed. He was not able to protect the angel then but he would be damned if he was going to let something like that happen again. He swallowed, he knew he was already damned.

"I just thought, you know, we haven't been away for awhile. We should go to Cornwall or something"

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes slightly, taking a bite of his dinner, closing his eyes to savour the taste. When he got over how delicious the meal was he cleared his throat to speak again.

"Where is all this coming from?"

Crowley didn't miss the suspicious tone to angels voice.

"Nowhere really" he lied. "I just wanted to go away with you. Y'know like other couples do"

They sat silently for a moment, Crowley feeling guilty for telling a lie and Aziraphale watching Crowley fidget.

"Alright dear, whatever you want"

The angel offered a smile before turning his attention back to the food. Crowley let out a breath, relieved that Aziraphale had agreed without too many questions.

There was not much conversation for the rest of the meal, Aziraphale polished off two plates before leaning back in his chair wiping his lips with a handkerchief.

"That was absolutely delicious my dear. Thankyou"

Crowley smiled, with a click of the demons fingers the table was clear, Crowley stood picking up what was left of the beef to put it in the fridge. His mind thought back to the look of jealousy on the angels face when he had found out about him and Edwin. He wanted to ease Aziraphale's mind.

"Y'know angel.. I never slept with him"

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, the demon had his back to him and was gripping the counter.

"We fooled around sure.. but we never slept together.. never went all the way.. I was waiting"

"Waiting?" 

"For you"

Aziraphale felt himself soften, a smile crossed his lips as he stood from the chair.

Crowley jumped slightly when he felt Aziraphale's arms wrap around his waist from behind. The angel tucked his face into the crook of the demons neck, a warm shiver traveled up Crowley's spine feeling Aziraphale's hot breath on his skin.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long my dear"

Aziraphale traced kisses along the nape of Crowley's neck, breathing in the scent of the demon.

"Mmmm angel.."

He turned in Aziraphale's arms so he could kiss the angels soft lips. 

"I can't stop thinking about earlier" Aziraphale said between kisses.

Crowley's ears began to burn at the memory on the bathroom floor, feeling his stomach flip.

"I want to see your face like that again. It was truly magnificent"

Crowley smirked.

"I never knew you were such a pervert angel"

Aziraphale was aghast, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"P-pervert!? I am not!"

Crowley laughed heartily at the angels expression, he wrapped his arm around Aziraphale's waist pulling him even closer.

"It's fine angel, its a side of you I want to see more of"

Aziraphale licked his all too dry lips, Crowley's pupils were thin slits daring the angel to make the next move. 

Aziraphale took Crowley's hand. Crowley let the angel lead him out the kitchen towards the lounge throwing the apron over his shoulder. Aziraphale stopped when they reached the sofa, pushing the demon down onto it. Crowley dropped down heavily, looking up expectantly at Aziraphale. The angel knelt down in front of the demon, kissing his mouth, cheeks and throat. 

Crowley slipped his eyes shut, heat was building in his body as Aziraphale's kisses grew more needy, sucking and nipping at the demons throat. 

"A-angel, please.. I.. I need you to touch me"

Aziraphale pulled back from Crowley's neck, tilting his head slightly.

"I am touching you dear"

Crowley bit his lip, jeez his angel could be a dunce sometimes.

"No" he took Aziraphale's hand, placing it over his growing erection. "I need you to ** _touch_ ** me"

"Oh" 

Aziraphale's face began to redden, for a heartbeat Crowley thought he was going to pull away as he always did, but Aziraphale looked into his eyes and gave him a look that said he was not backing down this time. The angels beautiful manicured hands began to work at the button and zip of Crowley's trousers, loosening them, urging Crowley to lift his hips as he pulled them down then took them off altogether.

It was Crowley's turn to become red faced, he sat with nothing on but his loose tank top and Aziraphale between his naked thighs. It was honestly like a dream come true.

Aziraphale ran his hands from Crowley's knees, slowly up to his thighs, his blue eyes constantly flicking up to drink in Crowley's expression before looking back down again. Crowley could feel the vibrations of love and ecstasy flowing off the angel and into him, it was intoxicating.

The Angel's lips pulled into a smirk when he spotted the shock of copper hair above the demons throbbing erection. He reached out a hand, heart beating fast, and took hold of Crowley's cock, the demon hissed at the contact not able to stop his hips from bucking and closing his eyes in embarrassment.

This action just made the angel smile wider as he began to slowly moved his hand up and down Crowley's shaft, giving soft squeezes here and there. Crowley dug his nails into the leather sofa, hearing it rip but not caring, why was Aziraphale moving so slow.. surely just to drive him insane.

Aziraphale was transfixed, between the look on Crowley's face and the sheer heat coming off the demon, he felt his mind becoming blurred. He licked his lips again wondering what the demon tasted like, he was inexperienced but he had read a lot of books and one or two had touched on this subject.

"U-uh NGK!"

Crowley's pupils blew when he felt the hot wetness of Aziraphale's mouth around the tip of his cock. He let out needy groans as the angel swirled his tongue over the sensitive flesh, Crowley's hips thrust without him meaning them too, forcing himself further into Aziraphale's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Aziraphale gagged pulling back with a cough giving Crowley a shocked look.

"Nnnnh m'sorry.. feels s-so good" Crowley's words came between pants of breath.

Aziraphale rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and offered the demon a smile that told him it was okay. Without hesitation he returned his mouth to Crowley's cock, becoming more confident and beginning to bob his head at a steady pace.

The moans that were escaping the demons lips where music to Aziraphale's ears, tempting him to go faster and he wasn't afraid to do so. He felt Crowley's hands on his shoulders, holding him in place, nails digging through fabric into pale skin. Aziraphale barely felt the pain, completely lost in the sound, feel and taste of his demon.

Crowley could feel himself heading full throttle towards his climax, he knew he should warn the angel but the idea of creating any kind of words was lost on him. He reached down trying to push Aziraphale away so he could warn him but the angel was having none of it, batting Crowley's shaking hands away, picking up pace to a mind numbing speed.

Colour exploded in the demon's vision as he cried out, feeling his orgasm rock his body, pushing his cock to the back of the angels throat and coming hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, not losing his grip on Aziraphale's shoulders as he tried to steady his breath. When he opened his yellow eyes he thought he would surely discorperate at the sight of his angel. The angels face was flushed as he swallowed, coughing slightly, Crowley could see some of himself on Aziraphale's lip and he promised himself he would never forget that image.

After a moment the angel wiped his mouth, crawling up onto the sofa and pulling Crowley onto his lap.

"Angel that was.. that was.. bloody mind blowing!"

Aziraphale chuckled, Hugging Crowley to his chest and nuzzling his nose into the copper hair. With his head on the angels chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart he could feel sleep pulling at his eyelids. He shot up shaking his head.

"I er.. do you want me to-"

"No my dear, please just lay with me"

"But i want too"

"Another time"

Crowley bit back disappointment, not wanting to ruin the moment, he flopped back down on Aziraphale's chest wrapping his arms around his angel and allowing his eyes to slip shut.

Neither of the entities noticed a presence at the front door, neither heard the letter being pushed through the letterbox, it seemed to float in the air as it slowly made its way down to the carpet. 

On it was Aziraphale's name and under that was the mark of heaven.

  
  



	3. You can't be serious!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad dicision.. A bad day..
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aziraphale stood at the end of the hall, he was frozen in place and honestly could not believe what he was seeing. 

Crowley had fallen asleep in his arms and the angel had gently laid him down on the sofa and covered his almost naked body with a blanket before heading to the kitchen to make himself a cup of cocoa. But as the angel had stepped into the hall he was struck by a very familiar sensation, there were holy vibes there and Aziraphale had immediately turned to the door to see the letter sitting on the welcome mat.

He didn't know how long he had stood there for, paralyzed in disbelief. He took a deep breath willing himself to start walking, each step was taken on shaky legs. When he made it to the front door, he bent and scooped up the letter, he instantly felt his skin prickle and come up in goose bumps.

He looked over his shoulder towards the living room, he could still hear Crowley's soft snores. Satisfied that Crowley was still asleep he opened the letter. 

His eyes moved back and forth as he read, he looked up, blinked twice, then read it again.

"Gosh" was all the angel could say as he read the contents for a third time.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The first thing Crowley noticed when he started to wake was that Aziraphale was no longer underneath him, the second was the smell of tea and cocoa, the third was that he was still naked from the waist down, this realisation caused his eyes to shoot open. He sat up causing the blanket to pool in his lap. When he looked next to him he saw two cups of steaming drink on the coffee table, beside it was a letter and sitting on a chair on the other side of the table, chin in his hands looking down at the letter was Aziraphale.

Crowley knew instantly that something was wrong, the angel was letting of waves of uncertainty and worry. Aziraphale pulled his eyes away from the letter and gave Crowley a look that made the demons heart skip a beat.

"Angel, what's going on?"

"I have received a letter.."

"Well yes, I see that"

"...from Gabriel"

This caught Crowley off guard, he twisted round so he was fully facing the angel. Aziraphale was looking at Crowley in an expectant way, waiting for him to react to the knowledge of Archangel Gabriel sending him a letter. 

Crowley licked his lips, biting onto the soft flesh, he leant forward running a hand through his messy hair.

"W-what does it say?"

Aziraphale pushed the letter across the table, Crowley recoiled despite himself, a natural instinct when it came to things from heaven, excluding Aziraphale of course. He tilted forward so his face was hovering above the letter and read the words.

_ Principality Aziraphale, _

_You are here by being summoned to heavens gate, you will take conference with Archangel Gabriel, where you will discuss your return to heaven._

_The almighty has issued you a pardon._

_ Your services will be required in the times to come. _

_Arrive by twelve noon tomorrow._

_Make the right choice Aziraphale and do not be late._

_Signed_

_Archangel Gabriel._

Just like Aziraphale, Crowley had to read it a few times, his eyes growing with disbelief each time they ran over the words.

"A pardon.." he whispered, eyes flicking up to meet Aziraphale's. They stared at each other for a moment before Crowley let out a forced cackle. Aziraphale sat up giving Crowley a look of irritation.

"What?" Asked the angel.

"Well its funny isnt it? He really thinks your just going to go strolling up to heaven after everything they have done?"

Aziraphale looked down beginning to fiddle with the hem of his waistcoat, Crowley's mouth opened in horrified disbelief.

"You can't be serious?"

"Crowley.. As an angel i cannot ignore a summons fro-"

Crowley stood up, hitting his knees on the table and knocking over the cup of tea, Aziraphale hurriedly grabbed the letter before the liquid could stain the paper. With a click of the demons fingers Crowley was fully dressed, he glared at the angel hands on his hips.

"How can you be so ** _stupid?!_ **"

Aziraphale stood as well, ignoring the tea that now dripped off the table and into the fur rug underneath. 

"I am not stupid Crowley! It's my duty"

"Duty? ** _Duty!?_ **"

Crowley had thrown his arms in the air to punctuate his words, Aziraphale chose not to reply, choosing instead to let Crowley rant. The demon had began to pace in front of the sofa and Aziraphale was pretty certain he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Fuck duty! What did they ever do for you. I mean for hells sake angel they tried to execute you!"

Crowley stopped pacing, turning to look at the angel, expecting a reply.

"They were just doing their duty. I had betrayed them after all" 

The calmness in Aziraphale's voice was driving Crowley crazy, the demon let out a frustrated scream.

"ARGHHH!"

Aziraphale looked down, he knew what Crowley must be thinking, that he had lost his mind even considering going back but.. but he knew he had too, not for the Archangels but for her, the almighty.

"Dear listen, i will just go and see what they want. I will come back after" 

Crowley slammed his hands down on the coffee table causing the cup of cocoa to topple over, mixing cocoa with tea as it dripped to the floor. Aziraphale blinked but didn't move as Crowley leant over the table, the hot liquid touching his skin but he gave little notice.

"They won't let you come back"

He said it slowly through gritted teeth, his yellow eyes narrowed on the angel. Aziraphale felt the feathers of his wing tremble even though they were not manifested as the weight of the look bared down on him. 

The angel gulped unconsciously, he could feel the tension building in the room, Crowley was practically bristling.

"My dear.. Please, you don't understand"

"Why?! Because I'm fallen? Because i'm not an angel anymore?"

Aziraphale looked around the room, the air in the room was vibrating with a static tension that the demon seemed to be emitting through his very pours, a few books fell off the table by the door and Aziraphale cringed when he heard one of Crowley's house plants falling, the pot breaking.

"After everything.. nghh.. after everything they did to you.. after everything ** _she_ ** did to you.. you always go running back like a lost puppy" 

Aziraphale tried to brush off the insult, stepping around the table so that he stood in front of the fuming demon. Crowley stood up straight, his hands in tight fists and his hair practically standing on end.

"She is my mother Crowley.. I cannot ignore a summons from her"

"She abandoned you!"

"No. She did not. She brought me back, don't you remember? I would have died if not for her and quite frankly you would have as well. I owe her"

Aziraphale had reached his hand out as he spoke resting it on Crowley's shoulder. Crowley listened to the words, snorted and pushed Aziraphale's hand away.

"You owe her nothing" 

He stormed out of the room, no longer able to keep himself calm around the angel, he could feel his demon magic escaping and he didn't want to do something he would later regret. Aziraphale was a bloody moron but he didn't ever want to hurt him. He grabbed his jacket, put on his shades and left the apartment, not sparing a glance back at the angel who still stood in the same place.

Aziraphale sighed deeply when he heard the front door shut, he looked down at the mess that covered the table and cleaned it away with a swipe of his hand. He then went to the window, looking out, seeing Crolwey stomp across the road to his car, the demon got in and drove away. 

Aziraphale knew it was best to let Crowley go, he needed to blow of steam before they spoke again. In the meantime he had to think about what was coming, he understood he had to be careful but he wanted to believe desperately that it was all true and the letter held no falsehood. 

Well time will tell he thought as he looked down at the letter once more.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley put the Bentley into gear and took off, wheels screeching. He needed space, he needed to think and process his angels stupidity. He knew there was no talking Aziraphale out of it, not this time, when it came to his 'mother' there was no leeway.

"Driving a little fast aren't we"

Crowley almost swerved off the road when Edwin popped up in the back seat, eyes groggy from a nap he had clearly been taking in his precious Bentley.

"FUCK! Edwin what the hell?!"

"Oo calm down, your gonna drive us off the road"

Crowley hit the breaks almost sending Edwin through the rear view mirror, the other demon squealed falling forward between the two front seats. Edwin pulled himself back up rubbing his forehead, Crowley turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing in my car?!"

"Somewhere to sleep"

"You could have slept anywhere!"

"Aww c'mon. You used to always let me sleep in your car"

Crowley sighed turning away again.

"Not anymore. Get out."

Edwin pouted, Crowley grit his teeth.

"What's the matter with you?" Asked Edwin, not making any move to get out the Bentley.

"I don't know, let me think.." Crowley put his finger to his chin in mock consideration. "Oh i know its because you almost made me crash my car!"

"I don't think so, you were in a pretty foul mood before you even noticed i was here"

Crowley let out a groan hitting his head against the steering wheel and keeping it there. Edwin knitted his brows together leaning over the seat to try and see Crowley's face.

"Everything is going wrong.."

"Awwh nah c'mon. It can't be that bad" 

Edwin put a hand on Crowley's shoulder, feeling the vibrations on the demon crying. 

"Shall we get a drink?" Asked Edwin not really knowing what to say.

Crowley sniffed, lifting his head from the steering wheel to look at Edwin. Edwin's sunset orange eyes where intently watching him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine" Crowley sighed with defeat. "Might as well, im not planning to go home for awhile anyway"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley had driven out of London, finding a small country pub and parking the Bentley in the tiny car park. He got out and Edwin followed, stretching his arms above his head as he walked. A few people sitting outside the pub whistled at the Bentley, Crowley just glared and strutted passed them.

They sat at the back of the pub, in a shadowy booth, a large glass of wine sat in front of Crowley practically untouched. He stared into the crimson liquid, looking at his reflection which in turn reflected off his shades. Edwin watched Crowley as he finished his drink and poured himself another from the bottle on the table.

"You have a fight with your little angel then?"

"Wassit matter to you" 

Crowley picked up his glass downing it in one go before pouring another.

"C'mon Crowley talk to me! We used to always talk"

"That was before"

"Before what? You left hell and went all traitor, so what? We can still talk"

Crowley sniffed again, looking up at the other demon before letting out a sigh. 

"He's going back to heaven"

Edwin raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"No! You don't get it! He betrayed them like i did hell, it has to be a trap!"

Edwin snorted. 

"What?!" Demanded Crowley.

"You are so paranoid you know that? Heaven don't set traps. If they wanted him gone they would have made him fall. I'm surprised they haven't already, marrying you and all"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh bloody hell, Crowley! I'm not making a dig at you, I'm just saying you being a demon.. just seems that that is a pretty sure way for an angel to fall.. wait! Was that your plan?"

Crowley recoiled, leaning back into the cushioned booth chair and shaking his head.

"NO" he looked around the pub aware that several people had looked over, he lowered his voice. "No.. that was never my intention. I just wanted to be with him forever, so marriage seemed like the best way"

Edwin listened, drinking more from his glass and placing his chin in his hand.

"I don't see what's so great about him. Could do with losing a few pounds"

Crowley's hand flew at him, grabbing him by the collar and roughly pulling him across the table.

"Don't you dare say that! He is perfect and if you insult him again i swear to satan I will hurt you"

"Is that a promise" Edwin whispered through a smirk.

"Ugh" Crowley let him go, wiping his hand on his jeans.

A moment of silence passed before Edwin spoke again.

"So he was the reason then?"

"What?" Asked Crowley, beginning to really regret getting a drink with the other demon.

"The reason you never stayed with me, the reason you would run off in the middle of assignments. The one i was just filling in for until you grew the balls to tell him how you feel" 

Crowley looked down into his drink, he felt guilty, it was true that he had used Edwin, used him to pass the time and fill a hole inside him that was impossible to fill. Aziraphale is the only one he had ever loved and he felt bad for Edwin. Edwin always wanted more from him but Crowley would never give it, waiting for his angel, always.

"I'm sorry Ed, I should have told you"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because.."

"I would have never told them! I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to fall as much as you. I thought we had that much of an understanding, you and I, we were just making do but we helped each other make do, no?"

Crowley felt even more guilty, Edwin was never like the other demons, he was always still clinging to the hope that heaven would take him back, even though Crowley knew it was more than hopeless. Edwin saw the look on Crowley's face and stood up.

"I will get us another bottle" he said heading to the bar. 

Crowley let out a sigh, his thoughts wandering back to Aziraphale, he wondered what his angel was doing all alone at their home, Crowley felt like shit. 

A vibrating sound began to emanate from inside Edwins jacket that he had left on the chair, he looked over at the bar and saw the other demon chatting to the barmaid.

"Edwin your phone" he called, but the other demon was too busy flirting.

Crowley shook his head reaching into the pocket and pulled the phone into view, he almost dropped it when he saw who was on the screen. A very grainy picture of Hastur stared back at him, Crowley shuddered at the black eyes. Then the beginnings of a cold shiver started to run through him, he stood up a growl leaving his throat. He was right, Edwin had betrayed him for Hastur, his mind thought back to the warehouse, the chair and all the pain.

He was across the pub in under a second grabbing Edwin by the back of the head and slamming his face into the bar. Edwin let out a cry of pain, the barmaid screamed calling for someone to call the police.

"UGHHH! CROWLEY! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Crowley lifted Edwins head just high enough to slam it back down again, causing the skin to split on the demons forehead and black blood to leak on the bar. 

"You're working for Hastur!"

Edwin pushed his head up, more blood dripped from his face.

"Course i am! We all are"

Crowley slammed his head back down, he heard the crunch of the demons nose breaking on the counter. A group of people had started to gather, watching and not quite knowing what to do.

"HE SENT YOU TO US!"

Edwin kicked his leg out, catching Crowley in the lower stomach causing him to stumble backwards. He shot up turning and bringing his hands up in front of him, Crowley righted himself baring his teeth at the other demon. 

"Crowley, please. You're making a scene.. if you would just let me expl-"

Crowley's fist made contact with Edwins jaw, knocking the demon back, knocking over bar stools as he tried to stop himself from falling.

"You.. BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN"

Edwin looked around the pub, people were whispering staring at the black blood coming from his face, he grumbled and clicked his fingers causing time to freeze.

"Listen! He didn't send me up here, i wasn't lying when I said I was up here for work. He approached me before I left and wanted me to see if you and the angel were still together. He can't come up, he is on like a probation.. I don't know. I only agreed because it was an excuse to see you again"

Crowley was staring at Edwin, shades covering his expression.

"But here's the thing I'm not going to report back anymore. I don't want to go back at all!"

Crowley caught his breath.

"Your abandoning hell?"

"I guess i'm going traitor too. If you can do it, why can't I?"

"They will kill you if you do" Crowley had began to calm, feeling his heart begin to slow.

"I don't care anymore"

The two demons stood staring at one another, Edwin sighed lowering his arms from their defensive position.

"I was going to tell you"

"When?"

"I don't know, but I was I swear"

"Don't blame me if I don't believe you"

"Well you shouldn't believe a demon really" Edwin said, he smiled.

Crowley smiled in return despite himself, letting out a breath and looking around the bar at the frozen shocked faces. He clicked his fingers ensuring that the humans would forget what they had seen here. 

"Go home Crowley, make your angel see what he would be missing if he didn't come back. I will leave you alone now. I promise"

Crowley gave Edwin a look that told him he didn't believe him, he turned and left anyway not saying goodbye or sparing the demon another look.

Edwin clicked his fingers, healing himself before he collected his phone from the table. He put it to his ear.

"Hastur. We need to talk"

The world around him began to move again, he had healed his face and with the phone to his ear he ordered another drink.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Crowley pulled up outside their apartment he was feeling positively down. He was unable to shake the mood since leaving Edwin and the pub, the fact that Hastur still had it out for them over shadowed the fact that Edwin had promised he would not report back. He wanted to believe the demon but after all he was a demon, like himself, they were very hard to trust.

He got out the car, clicking his fingers to lock it and made his way into the apartment. Despite their argument Crowley wanted to see his angel, Aziraphale always made him feel better and he felt rotten. 

When he got into the apartment he found Aziraphale sitting in his favorite armchair, book in his lap. The angel looked up and gave an uncertain smile, still not sure if Crowley was angry at him. Crowley's shoulders sagged as he walked over to Aziraphale, he removed the book from the angels lap and replaced it with his head, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's legs.

"M'sorry angel" he said, although it was muffled by Aziraphale's trousers.

Aziraphale placed his hand in Crowley's hair, gently caressing the demons scalp.

"I understand your worry my dear"

Crowley's grip tightened.

"I don't want to lose you" Crowley kept his face hidden. "With heaven sending you a summons and Edwin turning up.. i'm scared we are going to be pulled apart. Heaven and hell are still not done with us.."

Aziraphale pulled Crowley's face into view, smiling down at him.

"Nothing will ever pull us apart my love. I know we have been bickering more of late, but we will always be together. Nothing in heaven or hell will ever stop me from coming back to you"

"You promise?"

"I promise dear"

Crowley felt doubt but he did not voice it, instead letting his eyes slip closed as Aziraphale continued to stroke his scalp. He silently wished for Aziraphale to stay but as sleep began to pull him under he knew the angel would be gone in the morning.

  
  
  



	4. Truths and lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite villain finally shows his face
> 
> What will Aziraphale find waiting for him in heaven??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all
> 
> I have decided to not set any dates for chapters as i have no self control. When they are done i post.. i just can't pace myself..
> 
> Oooh well
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Crowley woke the next day his fears were confirmed. Aziraphale was gone. He had left a note on the bedside table, it read:

_ My dear, _

_I will be back before you know it, so please do not threat._

_I love you._

Crowley read the note then pressed it to his lips. He fell back onto the bed rolling onto Aziraphale's side and burying his face in the angels pillow, Aziraphale rarely used the bed but the pillow smelled of him nonetheless and it brought the demon little ease.

He could not believe that Aziraphale had actually gone back to the place that had so willingly turned its back on him. At the same time he did believe it, Aziraphale was an angel and he found it almost impossible to go against _ her _. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, he would never admit it out loud but he was praying for his angel to come home safely to him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale stood outside the large office building on a busy London street, he stared up at the hundreds of windows and almost found himself falling backwards. He steadied himself, looking around at the people rushing around him. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had been here.

All of a sudden his stomach was in knots. What if Crowley was right? What if this was some kind of trick? Again he found himself shaking his head. No. Crowley was just panicked and thinking the worst, it would be fine, it was just a meeting.

He steadied his resolve, making his way up the steps and into the building. As he got onto the escalator that would deliver him to heaven he could not help but keep a watchful eye on the one leading down to hell. He had always hated how the entrances were so close together.

After awhile he found himself stepping off onto brilliant white tiles and looking up at the looming gates of heaven. It was awfully quiet and Aziraphale could almost hear Crowley asking him to come home. He strode over to the desk near the gates and cleared his throat, the angel manning the desk didn't look up at first, thoroughly lost in whatever form it was completing.

Aziraphale knew this angel, his name was Thomas, guardian of the gates. Aziraphale stood in front of the desk, trying his best not to fidget.

"Um, hello Thomas"

Thomas looked up from his form, he frowned when he saw who stood in front of his desk.

"What are you doing here?"

Aziraphale felt rather put out, he was not expecting to get this kind of reaction. Thomas and himself had got along pretty well back in the day but now the other angel only gave him an icy stare.

"I have received a summons from Archangel Gabriel. It said to arrive by noon, which is now. I must not be late"

Thomas stared Aziraphale down for another moment before leaning forward and checking through a stack of papers. Aziraphale stood impatiently, fiddling with his sleeves and casting glances at the gates.

"Ah yes, seems you are right. Gabriel is expecting you"

Aziraphale beamed, happy that he was proven right. He nodded at the other angel and started to head towards the gates. He only made it two steps however when Thomas called after him. 

"You can't go in there!"

Aziraphale froze.

"Over there on that bench. Archangel Gabriel will be with you shortly"

"Ah yes.. tip top" 

Thomas gave him one more cold look before going back to what he was doing. Aziraphale turned away, trying to hide the hurt and embarrassment on his face. He did as he was told and sat on the bench further away from the gates, resting his hands in his lap to try and stop his fidgeting. His mind wondering to Crowley, wondering what his husband was up to at that very moment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Back on earth in a London park, in a copse of trees out of sight, a demon lurked.

Edwin wasn't very good at lurking and after half an hour of doing so he grew bored and began to play on his phone. He started however when the earth below his feet began to split and shiver, he yelped jumping off the patch just as a gnarled head started to rise.

Hastur made his way into the mortal realm with a look on his face that said he would rather be anywhere else. The earth did not close underneath him when he had fully emerged and he made no move to step out of the crater.

Edwin dipped his head, trying to push aside the fear the Duke created inside his chest.

"Duke Hastur"

Hastur growled looking around himself with distaste.

"This had better be good Edwin. I don't have much time up top and i would rather not waste it on you"

Edwin straightened himself, giving a wobbly smile.

"Uh yeah.. well i was just going to say that.. err.."

Hastur was staring at Edwin with his black eyes, impatience already evident on his features.

"That.. er.. Crowley isn't a threat anymore"

Hastur grimaced, baring his teeth at the fidgeting demon in front of him. 

"What? You call me up here to inform me you don't think Crowleys a threat. You have outdone yourself with your stupidity this time"

"N-no, listen.. your right he married the angel.. he's gone all domesticated. I really don't think he will cause us any trouble anymore"

Hastur raised his one good hand, silencing Edwin instantly.

"And the angel?" Asked the Duke.

"The angel sir?"

"What of it?"

"U-uh oh w-well Crowley said that he is returning to heaven"

The smile that crossed Hasturs face made Edwin feel very uncomfortable.

"That's just perfect" 

Hastur lifted his arm and Edwin couldn't help but stare at the stump at the end where Aziraphale had taken his hand.

"Lord Beelzebub has big plans for heaven. I look forward to meeting the angel again" he paused as if picturing this meeting, before focusing on Edwin again. "Your services are no longer required"

"W-what do you mean?"

In the blink of an eye Hastur struck out his good arm, hitting Edwin in the stomach. The Dukes hand entered the flesh and kept going until it had exited through the demons back. Edwin made a coughing gargle sound, a thick stream of black blood running from the corner of his mouth. 

Hastur grinned wider and pulled his arm back out, letting Edwin drop to the floor. Edwin curled in on himself gasping for breath that wouldn't come.

"You have outgrown your usefulness to us. You should of stayed on the other side of the planet"

Hastur watched Edwin for another minute before he began to sink back into the earth, leaving the injured demon for dead.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley had not moved in over an hour, he lay with his face pressed into Aziraphale's pillow but sleep escaped him. He rolled onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, a smile crossed his features when he spotted the glow in the dark stars, Aziraphale had brought them as a surprise for the demon. They had laid in bed many nights staring up at the fake stars sharing memories and laughs.

He missed Aziraphale terribly, he realized that he had been rather spoiled with the angels company over the last year, rarely being apart except for when Aziraphale spent time at the bookshop. The worry that his angel would not return made him miss him even more.

"God please. Let him come home to me.. Just if nothing else let him come home"

As always there was no response, only silence. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, Aziraphale was her favourite so what was stopping her from keeping him? Nothing. If she wanted to she could and there would be nothing Crowley could do about it. The thought depressed him further.

Something hit the front door with a loud thump, causing Crowley to sit up quickly. 

"What the hell?"

He sat and listened but no more sounds came. With much disdain he left the bed, padding down the hall to the door. A part of him hoped it was his angel returning home but Aziraphale would let himself in so he knew that was not the case.

He pulled the door open, Edwin, who had clearly fallen into the door at an attempt of knocking slumped into the hall, hitting the floor hard. Crowley jumped backwards his heart starting to beat faster when he realized that the demon was caped in blood.

"Edwin?! Shit what happened?"

Edwin did not respond, he was out cold seeming to have used the last of his energy getting to Crowley's apartment. If Edwin were anything other than a demon Crowley would have assumed he was dead, but he was a demon and the rapid rise and fall of his chest told Crowley he was still holding on. 

Crowley hooped him arms under Edwins, dragging the unconscious demon down the hall and lifting him onto the sofa. Edwin let out a groan, the journey from the front door bringing him back to the waking world. His orange eyes opened and focused on Crowley grabbing his wrist.

"Hey now Ed, its okay. I'm gonna heal you right up"

"Hastur.. y-your a-angel"

Crowley's eyes widened at the mention of the Dukes name.

"Wait, Hastur? You reported back?! Angel? Do you mean Aziraphale? Ed.. Edwin?"

He did not get a response as Edwin had lost consciousness again. Crowley could feel his heart thumping in his chest, he thoroughed his brow concentrating on healing the gaping wound in the other demons stomach. He needed Edwin to wake up, he needed to know why he had mentioned Aziraphale. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale pulled out his pocket watch for the third time that hour. It was half past two and Gabriel was very late. Aziraphale knew that the Archangel was doing it deliberately, if not just to one up the principality.

With a deep sigh he stood, looking over at Thomas who hadn't spared him a glance since he sat down on the bench. He felt fed up and embarrassed, Crowley was right, this was a bad idea. He was about to head back to the escalator when an audible pop startled him.

"Aziraphale! Sorry to keep you waiting"

Gabriel stood with his arms behind his back and a look in his eyes that told Aziraphale he was not sorry at all.

"Gabriel" Aziraphale greeted, straightening his back.

Aziraphale noticed Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon standing by the gates watching with interest. He smiled at them with a nod but didn't get anything back, he swallowed thickly. He was clearly very unwelcome and he started to wonder why they had summoned him at all. 

"Aziraphale. We have called you here today because we have received reliable information that Beelzebub and some of their cronies are planning to attack the gates" 

Gabriel said this very matter of fact leaving no room for small talk. Aziraphale blinked visibly shocked by the news.

"Attack the gates? But that is madness, what are they thinking?"

"Not even God knows what the fallen have running through their heads. They fell for many reasons but one of them being that they clearly do not think things through" 

Gabriel shook his head a smirk on his lips.

"The almighty wants you to fight beside us to keep them out"

Aziraphale took a step back clutching his jacket sleeves.

"F-fight? Me? I'm sure I would be of no help"

Gabriel's smirk grew.

"We heard that you destroyed a demon only a year ago and even maimed one of the Dukes of hell. I think you will be of more use than you would think" 

Gabriel took a step towards the principality before continuing.

"Besides one could say that you are a bit of an expert in demons, wouldn't they?"

Aziraphale gulped, thinking of Crowley and unconsciously fingering his wedding band.

"Speaking of your demon" Michael stepped forward, holding an envelope. "I believe he is involved"

Aziraphale frowned deeply taking a step towards the Archangel.

"That is a ridiculous lie!" He hissed.

"Oh, is it?" Asked Micheal. "I have proof"

They held out the envelope towards Aziraphale, Aziraphale gave it a look as if it was something poisonous. Michael did not lower it when Aziraphale refused to take it, taking another step towards him, they spoke further.

"You didn't think that we stopped watching you after the trial did you? Oh no, we have been keeping a close eye on you. That includes your.." they cleared their throat. "Your husband. If that's what you wish to call him. He has been seen on several occasions recently with one of Duke Hasturs workers. The demon Edwin i believe he is called. He is directly involved with the coo and we believe he is recruiting Crowley"

Aziraphale couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way Crowley would be meeting with that other demon.. would he?

"I don't believe you!"

"I thought as much. Open it Aziraphale and you will see. They look rather close if you ask me"

Aziraphale hesitantly took the envelope, looking from Michael to Gabriel who still wore the smirk on his face. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and opened the envelope pulling out several photos. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the first picture, it was of Crowley and the demon, in their back garden, the demon was hugging Crowley. He swallowed, taking a look at the next photo, Crowley in his car with the demon leaning over the front seat, its hand on Crowley's shoulder. The last photo was of Crowley and the demon in a pub the angel did not recognize, smiles on their faces. 

He looked up at the Archangels, his eyes becoming red with threatening tears.

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for these.. Crowley would never join them again!"

Micheal tilted their head.

"If you really believe that Aziraphale then why are you crying?"

Aziraphale stepped back bringing his hand to his face, he was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks.

"I'm not listening to another word of this! I am politely declining your offer" he shoved the photos back into Michael's hands. "I bid you farewell"

He turned his back on the angels, hurrying towards the escalator.

"Aziraphale" Gabriel called.

Aziraphale stopped, looking over his Shoulder.

"When you return make sure you bring the sword. That's a good principality"

Aziraphale shot Gabriel a wet glare before disappearing down the escalator.

"Was it wise to let him leave?" Michael asked Gabriel.

"He will be back" Gabriel stated.

"What makes you so sure?" 

"He always comes back" Gabriel said with a sinister smile.

  
  
  
  



	5. It's not what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my favorite chapter so far..  
But here it is
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Aziraphale ran from the office building, once out on the street he pressed his back against one of the glass walls. His face was wet with tears and his heart was beating rapidly. A few passersby gave him concerned looks but Aziraphale did not notice, trying his best to steady his breath and calm himself down.

The words Michael had said circled his mind and when he tried to close his eyes to rid himself of their voice the photos would appear behind his eyelids.

Crowley had been seeing Edwin? This must be fake, why would Crowley be talking with him? Was he really going to go back to hell and help attack heaven.. surely not? They were on their own side so why would he even think of doing such a thing?

"Aziraphale stop it!" He spoke aloud to himself.

This was exactly what the Archangels wanted, for him to doubt his husband.. but the photos.. There must be a perfectly good explanation.

He looked back up at the building biting his lip. Did he do the right thing declining their offer? If hell was really planning to attack heaven things could get ugly very fast and if they did manage to get past the gate.. well it wasn't even worth thinking about. What use would he be? He didn't feel like he had become more resilient in battle just because of the troubles they faced a year ago.

If anything the troubles they faced had damaged him. He no longer slept and had constant worry and fear nagging at him in the back of his mind. The image of Crowley tied to that chair had never left him neither had the sound of the one eyed demons death screams.

He pushed away from the glass, walking down the steps lost in his own thoughts. He wanted to go home, he had questions but he wasn't sure he really wanted the answers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley walked into the living room holding two cups of hot coffee. Edwin lay on the sofa, blanket pulled up to his chin, he was deathly pale, dark rings formed around his orange eyes. Crowley had managed to close the wound but the demon would still need time to heal.

Crowley passed Edwin one of the cups before sitting by his feet letting out a deep sigh. They sat in silence for a while, Edwin sipping his coffee and wincing every time he took a breath and Crowley glancing at the clock every few minutes.

It was gone four thirty, Aziraphale should have been home by now. Edwin noticed Crowley looking at the clock and sat up with a slight groan putting his cup on the table.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's getting late.. Aziraphale should have been home by now.."

Edwin looked at the clock himself then back at Crowley, leaning forward even more.

"I'm sure he is fine. It's heaven, you should be more worried if he had gone to hell" Edwin laughed.

Crowley did not even smile, looking at the other demon with wide tear threatening eyes. Edwin swallowed looking away, he didn't know what to say.

"Why did you do it Edwin? Why did you have to report back to Hastur"

"I did it for you and your angel. I wanted to tell Hastur that you weren't a threat anymore. To leave you both alone"

Crowley stared at Edwin, a small smile worked its way onto his lips.

"You know that was a stupid idea right? That he would have never listened to you"

"I know.. but it was worth a try. Well i thought it was until he impaled me"

They both chuckled but stopped when Edwin clutched his stomach with a moan.

"Take it easy Ed. I could only heal you so much"

"I know, thank you again. I would have surely discorporated if you hadn't helped me.. satan knows what i would end up getting into if I had gone back to hell. With what Beelzebub is planning and all that"

"What are they planning?"

"Well I don't actually know but it's probably not good. Hastur seemed excited for it.."

Crowley shuddered, taking a mouthful of coffee to try and rid himself of the chill Hastur drew up his spine. He closed his eyes, trying his best to stop looking at the clock. He felt Edwins hand in his arm and opened his eyes in surprise.

The orange eyed demon was looking at him brows knitted together, biting his bottom lip.

"Crowley, he will come back to you. He would be a fool not to. Your a good person"

Crowley laughed at that statement shaking his head.

"No I'm not. I'm just lucky. So lucky that he loves me"

"Oh come off it! He loves you because you are good and kind.. I mean you helped me didn't you? You could have easily left me to die.." Edwin released a shaky breath. "But you didn't.. oh Crowley.. I shouldn't have stayed away for so long"

Crowley was so lost in what Edwin had said he didn't notice the other demon closing the gap between them. By the time he did he could only gasp as Edwin pressed a kiss to Crowley's lips. Crowley didn't move, frozen by surprise. When Edwin pulled away his cheeks were flushed and he smiled widely.

"I had to do that.. at least one more time"

Crowley was staring dumbly at Edwin mouth open.

"Crowley?" 

Crowley's heart stopped, he turned his head wide eyed to see Aziraphale standing in the doorway, keys hanging loosely from his hand.

"Aziraphale!"

Crowley jumped up from the sofa causing Edwin to fall backwards. The other demon pulled the blanket back up to his chin looking rather sheepish.

"Your home! Oh, angel im so happy to see you"

Crowley walked quickly to Aziraphale reaching out to take his hand but the angel snapped his hand away from the demon.

"Are you sure i am not interrupting anything?" He asked coldly.

Aziraphale looked from Crowley's shocked face to the orange eyed demon almost hidden under his favourite tartan blanket.

"N-no angel, it's not what it looks like. I swear.. he ju-"

"What _ is _ he doing here?!"

Crowley moved so he was blocking the angels view to the sofa.

"Listen angel. He was hurt. Hastur attacked him and he came here for help"

Edwin was looking at the angel with wide eyes, wishing the sofa would just swallow him whole.

Aziraphale pushed passed Crowley heading down the hall to the bedroom, Crowley followed. Once inside the room Aziraphale walked straight to the trunk by the wall picking up the sword, panic began to build in Crowley's chest.

"Woah! Angel! No no. You can't just kill him!"

Aziraphale gave Crowley a shocked look, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"You really think i'm going to do such a thing?"

Crowley bit his lip, feeling bad for the accusation.

"Well.. I don't know! You looked pretty pissed. The first thing you do is get your sword!"

Aziraphale sighed, walking back towards the bedroom door, Crowley blocked his path.

"Angel. Talk to me, please? What happened up there?"

"They asked me to go back and help them defend heaven's gates"

"What?! Defend it against what?"

"Like you don't already know!"

Aziraphale tried getting passed Crowley but the demon was having none of it. Crowley was confused and shocked that his husband thought he had anything to do with it. 

"Aziraphale please" he begged. "I really have no idea what this is all about"

The angel narrowed his eyes at him, trying to get around him again.

"I'm going Crowley. They need me and if I were you I would stay well away from it. Whatever that demon has said to you is lies"

It was becoming harder for Crowley to keep his husband in the room, Aziraphale was surprisingly fast when he was mad.

"You can't go angel. It's dangerous you could get yourself killed!"

Aziraphale stopped trying to get past Crowley, giving him a tired look before lifting his hand to stroke the demons cheek. Crowley put his hand on top on Aziraphale's, placing his other on the angels hip.

"Please don't go my love.. I need you here with me. They will be fine without you"

Aziraphale stretched up placing a soft kiss on Crowley's forehead.

"I have to my dear. It is my duty, she needs me. You need to stay here where it's safe. Don't listen to him, he will poison your mind"

Crowley's jaw dropped and he frowned.

"Poison ** _my _ **mind. I could say the same to you! What the hell did they say to you up there angel?"

Aziraphale pulled his mouth into a tight line, he grabbed Crowley gently but firmly by the shoulders moving him out of the doorway.

"They told me you had been meeting with that demon. They had photos. You seemed very close.. and after what I walked in on.. I no longer doubt thier truth" 

He began walking down the hall again towards the front door, Crowley ran after him grabbing his hand.

"It's really not like that angel. Please.. please my love. We were just talking.. you can't go.."

"It didn't look like you were just talking then"

"That wasn't my fault he-"

"No Crowley. Just don't."

Aziraphale felt his resolve softening, Crowley's pleas cracking his barrier he had tried to put up to get back out of the apartment. He had to leave before Crowley got him to stay.

Crowley was holding on to his hand tightly, a tear escaping one of his wide yellow eyes.

"Please.. your my husband. You have to stay with me"

Aziraphale's bottom lip shook as he pulled his hand away from him. He turned towards the front door and was surprised to see Edwin standing there blocking his way. The demon looked rather worse for wear, almost doubled over holding his stomach.

"Move!" Demanded Aziraphale.

"C'mon dude, it was my fault. I kissed him. He is right if you go you will get yourself killed"

Aziraphale brought the sword up, pointing it at Edwin.

"I have used this before and I will use it again. Don't make me use it against you because every fiber of my vessel is telling me to do so. Now. Move."

Edwin gulped, he was afraid. There was strength and fury radiating from the holy being in front of him. Despite his resolve he stepped aside leaving the doorway clear.

"Angel! I.. I love you" Crowley cried, voice breaking.

Aziraphale stopped in the doorway, when he turned his eyes where red. It took him a few moments to form words, his husbands cries making his heart ache.

"I love you Crowley"

Crowley walked passed Edwin taking Aziraphale's hand in his own.

"I don't want you to go. If something happens to you.. I couldn't live with myself"

Aziraphale let out a choked noise before pulling Crowley to his chest tightly embracing him. 

"I have to go my dear" he spoke into Crowley's ear, his voice broken. "Don't you see im doing this for everything, for us. If they get through the gates they will destroy everything. And we have only just begun"

Crowley was shaking, clutching onto Aziraphale's jacket, terrified to let go of his husband. Aziraphale pulled back placing a kiss to Crowley's lips, tears ran down the demons face as his angel let him go. Crowley could say nothing as his angel walked down the hall and out of sight.

"Crowley? ...your husband is a lot scarier than I originally thought" 

All of a sudden the pain and sadness Crowley felt was replaced by anger, the sound of Edwins voice triggering something primal inside of him. He turned with a snarl marching back into the apartment and grabbing Edwin by the arm. The other demon let out a pained groan as he was dragged back to the sofa and pushed back down onto it.

"Tell me everything you know about what hells planning!"

"Crowley.. I don't know anything. If Beelzebub is planning something then it's not something they don't have permission for.. they must be doing of their own accord"

Crowley began to pace, a thousand thoughts and scenarios swimming around his head.

"Wait! There was one thing.. oh satan, Crowley! Hastur was saying he was looking forward to seeing your angel again.. he must be part of it.."

Crowley closed his eyes, fuck how could he have forgotten that Edwin had mentioned an angel when he was injured, he was so stupid. He slapped his hand against his forehead.

Crowley stopped pacing feeling the icy touch of fear jab at the anger. He ran to his office, pulling open his desk draw and grabbing some chalk. On the way back to the living room he grabbed candles. Edwin watching with growing dread as Crowley drew a summoning circle on the floor, similar to the one Aziraphale had used but with a few minor changes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Edwin.

"I'm not doing anything. ** _You _ **are going to summon Beelzebub. They won't come for me, I'm banished but for you they will"

Crowley began lighting the candles.

"W-what?! Have you lost your mind!? We can't bring them here, they will have me killed"

"Ed, they already tried to kill you. Please" Crowley knelt in front of the flustered demon placing his hand on his knee. "I need you to do this.. for me"

Edwins orange eyes softened immediately at Crowley's plea, seeing the pain and worry in his intense yellow eyes.

"Okay.. I guess it's the least I can do"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

For the second time that day Aziraphale found himself on the escalator to heaven. He held the sword tightly in his hand. It had taken him the entirety of the trip to get himself together, the look on Crowley's face still in the forefront of his mind. 

It had hurt him to walk away from his husband especially with that other demon still being there. He had wanted to stay, listen to what Crolwey had to say but he knew he had to go back. He had a part to play in all this, even if it felt wrong to him. He had decided on the trip home what he had to do, he had not expected to find that other demon there and he had definitely not been prepared to see him kissing his husband.

It had hurt him to see Crowley with another, even if what Crowley said was true and it was not what it looked like.. it had not looked good to the angel. It had given him the resolve to walk away however although it still stabbed at him like a blade.

He would not be killed he promised, he just had to make sure this didn't play out in hell's favour otherwise any future they would of had together will be taken from them.

He was so lost in his thoughts he did not see Gabriel waiting at the top of the escalator, when he stepped off he walked straight into the Archangel.

"Oh Gabriel! Sorry.. I didn't see you"

Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale by the arms, steadying them both before they fell over. 

"Aziraphale! It's alright, you seemed rather distant on your way up. I thought i would come and great you"

Aziraphale nodded looking up at the purple eyed Archangel, Gabriel was still holding onto Aziraphale. When Aziraphale tried pulling out of his grip Gabriel held fast.

"I see you have come to join us. Good decision, I knew you would make the right choice in the end"

"Ah, yes. I am here to help!"

"Excellent. There's just one thing we need to take care of first"

As Gabriel said this Aziraphale noticed Uriel and Sandalphon making their way over to them. Aziraphale felt his skin begin to prickle.

"What things would those be?" Questioned Aziraphale.

"We have to make sure your alliance lays with us, you see. We can't have you switching sides half way through"

Gabriel released Aziraphale, the principality took a step back as Uriel and Sandalphon strode up to him taking hold of one of his arms each and holding tightly.

"What are you doing? T-this is rather unnecessary! Ouch! Wait!"

Gabriel smiled down at Aziraphale whose blue eyes began to swim with fear.

"If you do not remember him then you will have no reason to turn against us. If he is not in your memories he is not a problem"

Aziraphale was struggling in the angels grip, the sword in his hand burst into flames but before he had a chance to swing it Gabriel knocked it from his grip.

"Tut tut Aziraphale, we won't be having any of that"

"Gabriel please, you don't have to do this. I am here to fight for heaven, I swear!"

"That's what we thought last time Aziraphale. We will not give you another chance to betray us"

"**No! You can't make me forget him!! Please!! He is everything to me"**

"Don't be foolish Aziraphale. I will help clear your head of these delusions"

Gabriel reached out placing his hand over Aziraphale's face. The principality felt his breath stop as white light blinded his eyes. Then everything went black.

  
  
  



	6. Join us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley will do anything for his angel..
> 
> Enjoy :)

Crowley and Edwin stared across the summoning circle at one another. Edwin was on his knees, palms planted to the floor at the edge of the circle whilst Crowley crouched on the sofa.

"Are you a hundred percent on this? Cause once they are here, there's nothing I can do"

"I'm sure" 

Edwin gulped, the determination in Crowley's eyes told him that the fallen angel was very serious.

"Okay.. here we go then"

Edwin closed his eyes. Crowley watched as his lips began to move rapidly, the familiar feeling of static energy building in the room. Crowley's mouth became dry as the energy became almost unbearable, the ceiling light blew leaving only the candles around the circle to light the room.

The circle began to glow, dull light at first but it started to build until it was almost painful to look at. Crowley pushed his shades up his nose having to squint anyway. Edwin gave out a yelp and pulled his hands away, palms smoking.

He looked at Crowley wide eyed, about to speak when a twister of fire erupted out of the circle, causing both entities to topple over backwards.

A form started to take shape in the flames. After a moment the fire died down leaving a rather disgruntled Beelzebub standing on the scorched carpet.

Beelzebub looked up, they were holding a pen as if they had been just about to sign a form before being pulled into the mortal realm. They looked at Edwin, mouth pulling into a snarl, flies buzzing madly around their head.

"Edwin! What izz the meaning of thizz?"

Edwin just gulped pointing to Crowley who had now stood up. Beelzebub turned around immediately, a frustrated noise escaping their throat. 

"Crowley!" they exhaled irritably.

"Lord Beezlebub! Nice to see yah!" Crowley forced a smile onto his face.

"Skip the formalitiezz. What the hell do you want?!"

Crowley chuckled, seeing the prince of hell so agitated had always brought him inner joy. 

"I have questions. The first one being, what the hell are you thinking attacking heaven!?"

A look of shock crossed Beelzebubs face for an instant before being replaced with annoyance yet again.

"I don't know how you know about that, itzz also none of your concern"

Beelzebub turned, fully intent on getting out and back to hell when Crowley did something he had never done when he worked for hell, he made contact with Beelzebub. He jumped over the coffee table grabbing Beelzebub's arm and pulling them out of the circle.

The prince cried out in surprise as the pair lost their footing falling to the floor. Beelzebub opened their eyes to see that they were on top of Crowley, face turning a light shade of red they got off him immediately, landing rather hard on their behind.

Crowley sat up, bringing his hands up.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you running off. I need to know Beelzebub, Aziraphale is going to be there"

The prince stared at Crowley for a moment, a hundred thoughts seeming to rush behind their azure eyes.

"Your angel? I thought he had been banished.. well Hastur will be pleazed"

Crowley grit his teeth getting to his knees and grabbing the prince by the front in their shirt. He pulled Beelzebub so close their noses almost touched.

"You have to stop this! There is no way you will win up there. They will kill all of you!"

Beelzebub gave Crowley a stern look, though their eyes seemed haunted. The prince didn't say anything, Crowley swallowed releasing his grip on Beelzebubs shirt. The prince ran their hands down their front before standing. 

"It can not be stopped now, thingz are already in motion. Your angel has made his choice. We have all lost thingz Crowley. You really expected your.." they paused. "Relationship to last? Relationships with angels never last"

Beezlebub headed towards the circle, Crowley's eyes widened in understanding. 

"Is this about Gabriel?"

Beelzebub froze, shoulders growing stiff.

"Because he turned on you when you fell? Is that really enough of a reason to-"

Beelzebub was on Crowley then, pinning the demon to the floor, a blade materialized in their hand, they pressed it to the demons throat.

"**Don't say another word!**"

Crowley stared defiantly up at the prince. 

"Your not in charge of me anymore Beez, your threats do not scare me" Crowley took the prince by the wrist. "I know it hurts.. to lose them.. but he could die as well as yourself"

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM!!**"

Crowley summoned all his strength, flipping their positions so that the prince was pressed against the floor with Crowley on top. He hit Beelzebubs wrist causing the blade to clatter across the floor. He used his knees to pin the prince by his chest, the smaller demon flailed. 

"I don't believe you" said Crowley his voice calm. "You care.. and that's why your so angry. That's why you're willing to go through with this. Because if he is dead and gone, you don't have to care anymore"

Beelzebub stopped struggling, their arms hitting the floor. They looked up at Crowley and Crowley felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw the tears at the corner of the princes eyes.

"Get off me!" Demanded Beelzebub, their voice broken.

Crowley did, standing and offering his hand to Beezlebub. Beezlebub slapped the hand away getting to their feet themselves. They shot an angry look at Edwin who had been watching from the shadows, Edwin looked away not wanting to taunt the angry prince.

"I'm not talking about thizz any further with you and I will not be answering any more of your ridiculous questions. Your lucky that I have known you for so long or I would have killed you right here"

Beelzebub walked back over to the circle, stepping over the candles into it. What little hope Crowley had at talking the prince out of their attack was snuffed out like a match. The prince looked back at the crestfallen demon.

"You know Crowley, there is one way you can help your angel"

Crowley took a step towards the circle, hands clenched at his chest.

"What? Anything, I'll do anything"

Beelzebub smiled.

"Then join us"

Edwin looked from Beelzebub to Crowley, hoping that Crowley would decline.

"Okay"

Edwins jaw dropped.

"Crowley no! That won't help anyone!" Edwin exclaimed.

Crowley raised his hand to silence the demon.

"Very well. I will leave the circle open. Don't take too long. We move in when the sun risezz"

Then the prince of hell was gone, leaving the circle glowing dully in their wake.

Both demons were silent for a moment.

"That was a stupid thing to do Crowley.."

"I can't just walk up the escalator Ed. It's the only way i can get to him. I don't want him to be alone up there"

"Please tell me you have a plan?" Begged Edwin from the darkness.

A smile spread across Crowley's face as he looked at the scared demon. 

"I always have a plan"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley slammed down on the excelorater of his Bentley. He was currently doing one hundred and twenty miles per hour through the streets of London. He had left Edwin at the apartment, telling him he wouldn't be long and to stay away from the circle.

"C'mon! C'mon! Please! We need to move faster than this, there isn't much time" he said to the Bentley. 

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard, the time was now gone seven. 

When the sun comes up eh? Beelzebub was eager to get on with it. He shook his head, the prince was being foolish. Crowley did not know the details of Beelzebub's and Gabriel's relationship. He knew that they had been incredibly close before the war, but since then he thought that they had probably had little contact.

When Beezlebub had lashed out, Crowley had seen the look in the prince's eyes. He knew that look all too well. It was the look of unrequited love, of love lost or sought after.

He felt a chill, if Beezlebub was having those feelings.. well it was scary to think of really.

He stomped on the breaks, rolling down the window to look out. Before his shaded eyes were the dockyards. Crowley felt his stomach twisting and his skin bristling in fear. The smell of the place making him feel sick with the memories it brought with it.

His entire body told him to stay in the car, drive away, this place is poison. He pushed the fear down stepping out the Bentley and clicking his fingers to lock it. He strode into the dock yards, towards the dilapidated warehouse. It had not changed in the year that had passed, no one had been there and Crowley knew that the one eyed demon would have put a veil over it to stop humans from approaching.

He pushed open the rusty door with his foot and stepped into the darkness within. With a click of his fingers the room brightened and again he was faced with the chair he had been bound too. He snarled and the chair caught fire, he watched it burn for a moment before turning away and walking over to the many cabinets on the wall. He rummaged through the first one, letting out a huff of irritation when he did not find what he wanted.

After searching through two more cabinets and finding nothing he started to lose hope. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted what he was after. A glass case at the back of the last cabinet holding several syringes with clear liquid, he snatched it up, letting out a cry of triumph.

He took a moment to look at the liquid inside, remembering the sensation of it running through his veins. He shuddered yet again.

He didn't waste any time after that, leaving the building and running back to the Bentley. The wheels of the Bentley screeched on the concrete before taking off at full speed back to his apartment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley stepped back into the apartment to find Edwin waiting for him by the front door.

"Crowley.. you're not really going back there are you?" Edwin asked, following Crowley as he walked down the hall.

"Well yeah i am" Crowley replied.

He walked back into the living room, eyeing the circle. He felt Edwin's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the orange eyed demon and let out a sigh.

"Edwin i have to go. You don't understand, I love him.. I can't exist without him. So it leaves me with little choice" 

"I do understand.. because.. I.. I lo.."

Edwin looked away, hiding his face from Crowley and taking his hand away. He let out a deep breath and looked back at Crowley. 

"Edwin.. listen I-"

Edwin shook his head, placing his hand over Crowley's mouth.

"I'm coming with you"

"No! No way! You're still hurt. You won't last five minutes in a battle with heaven"

Edwin laughed.

"And you will? Come on Crowley! I was always a better fighter than you"

Crowley was fighting to find something to say, a way to stop Edwin coming along. With his internal injuries he really wouldn't last long and Crowley really did not want the guilt of Edwin's death on his conscience.

"Don't even think about talking me out of it. This is partly my fault. If your angel hadn't seen what he had, he may of stayed. Let me help Crowley.. I owe you that much"

Crowley nodded, his brows knitted together. He picked up his jacket from the chair, pulling it on.

Both demons stood at the edge of the circle. Edwin gave Crowley a sideways look.

"What?" Asked Crowley.

"That jacket.. it's so ugly"

Crowley's jaw dropped.

"Go to hell!"

"Well.. after you!"

They smiled at each other. Crowley's smile faded as he looked back in to the circle, he straightened, cleared his throat. Then they both stepped in and with a flash the candle went out, the room falling to darkness, the apartment now empty.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Aziraphale this chapter, he will be back in the next one :D


	7. Dawn breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Aziraphale stood at one of the large windows overlooking the realms of heaven. He was wearing a new brilliantly white suit along with an ivory bow tie. He was frowning as he looked from the window, something felt off to him. He had the strangest sensation that he had not been in this place for a very long time. 

He did not understand this feeling, he had been at this very window only yesterday, standing with Gabriel, discussing the preparation to defend heavens gates from the heathens who wished to attack it.

What bothered the angel more was the very certain feeling that he was missing something, something incredibly important.

He let out a breath and suddenly realized that he had been playing with his ring finger. He looked down at it, frowning further when he noticed that a band of his skin was lighter on that finger, as if there should be a ring there.

"How odd" he mumbled staring at his finger, tracing a fingertip over the pale line.

"Aziraphale! There you are"

Aziraphale turned and smiled when he saw Gabriel approaching him. 

"Ah, Gabriel" Aziraphale greeted.

"I was expecting to find you at the armory. Dawn approaches steadily."

"Yes, indeed.." Aziraphale's smile faltered as he stood before the Archangel.

"What's wrong? Feeling nervous?" 

"Er.. well, yes.. but I er.."

Aziraphale looked back out the window not knowing how to explain what he was feeling.

"I.. I feel as though i am missing something. It is the strangest sensation.. Almost as if I have forgotten something really important"

Something flashed in the Archangels purple eyes but Aziraphale missed it, still gazing out the window, playing with the hem of his jacket.

Gabriel reached out a hand, placing it gently on Aziraphale's shoulder. The principality looked back to the Archangel a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"You just have pre-battle nerves. You will be fine. Now come along, we can't have you just standing around all day can we?"

Gabriel gave Aziraphale's shoulder a squeeze before turning and heading in the direction of the armory. Aziraphale glanced back down at his ring finger, he shook out his arms and steadied himself. 

Gabriel was right. He could not be seen just standing around, there was going to be a battle and although he would rather be anywhere else than in a fight, it was his duty. With that final thought in his mind he followed after Gabriel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The landing into hell was not a good one. Crowley and Edwin had tumbled through the summoning circle head over heels, hitting the hard stone floor with a thud. 

Crowley groaned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he sat up. A few demons gave the pair an interested look as they passed down the hall. Hell was busy as usual, though the demon traffic seemed to be going one way instead of the usual aimless wandering.

Crowley got up, offering a hand to Edwin who took it, getting to his feet before clutching his stomach.

"You should of stayed back. Your still hurt" Crowley said.

"Oh do shut up! What way?"

Crowley glanced at the demons moving down the hall and nodded in the direction they were heading.

"That way, c'mon"

They pushed their way down the hall towards the front of the crowd. When they finally managed to make their way through, they found themselves in a large hall where hundreds of demons were gathering to receive their weapons.

Crowley felt his mouth go dry at the sight of all the demons readying themselves for battle. He looked over at Edwin.

"This is so much worse than we originally thought.." he mumbled.

"Lord Beezlebub is taking this way too far! It's going to be an outright war!" Exclaimed Edwin, eyeing the masses.

Crowley was about to reply but his words never left his mouth as a hand grabbed him by the throat slamming him into the wall. He let out a strangled sound, his heels hitting the wall as he was lifted off the ground.

"I was waiting for the day I would see you again but I was not expecting you to come to me" growled Hastur, closing his grip further.

"H-hey! L-let him go!" Cried Edwin, grabbing at Hastur's free arm.

Hastur just knocked the demon aside.

"Your meant to be dead.. oh let me guess. This one saved you" he said to Edwin.

Crowley continued making choking sounds as he clawed at the Duke's hand. Hastur just smiled up at him darkly.

"Your no match for me down here traitor!" Snarled the Duke.

Crowley was panicking, he was expecting to actually make it to the battle. With all the thoughts running through his head he had forgotten one important thing he needed to be aware of. Hastur.

"Hazztur! Let him go immediatly" came Beezlebub's voice from behind the trio.

Hastur looked over his shoulder at the prince. He let out a guttural growl and let go of Crowley, allowing the copper haired demon to fall to the floor. Crowley coughed, tasting blood and knowing there would be bruising.

"Lord Beezlebub, please tell me you did not allow this traitor back down here?!" 

Beelzebub watched Crowley rubbing his throat for a moment before resting their eyes on the agitated Duke once more. 

"He offered to help" the prince lied. "We can always do with extra handz.. zzeeing as you are short one"

Hastur let out a strange noise, he opened his mouth but thought better of it and shut it again. He glared back at Crowley.

"You just wait Crowley. Once the battle is won I will finish you!" 

The Duke stomped away, shoving several unsuspecting demons out the way.

Once Crowley had finally caught his breath and climbed back to his feet Beelzebub had their hands on their hips and a smile on their lips.

"Well i'm glad you found that so amusing" mumbled Crowley.

"What? Your angel did take hiz hand and I won't even go into the thingz _ you _ have done to upset him" replied Beelzebub.

"Point taken.. anyway I'm here. Where do you want me?" Asked Crowley.

Beelzebub raised their hands to their chest, a dark shadow appeared around them as they slowly pulled their hands apart. When the had fully extended their arms a blade as black as the darkest night hovered in front of the prince. 

Crowley swallowed. It was his weapon from millennia ago. He had given it back to the prince, claiming that weapons weren't his style, but in reality he had hated the feeling it conjured inside him when he used it, it filled him with bitter hatred and anger. A cursed blade.

"Thiz iz yourz. Take it. I want you in the front linez beside me"

Crowley hesitantly reached out taking the sword from its position in front of the prince. He felt a jolt shoot through him as he took hold of the hilt.

"Beside you? Why?" Questioned Crowley.

"It will truly piss Gabriel off to see you fighting beside uz.. also you will get a better view of your angel"

Crowley blinked. Was Beelzebub really helping him further?

"Don't zay thankyou. Just be ready when the time comez"

Beelzebub turned their back on them and heading further into the room. Crowley and Edwin looked at each other, confusion on both their faces.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale reported to the armory. He was handed his ancient flaming sword and told to prepare.

He held the sword gingerly, his heart was racing and the horn hadn't even been blown yet.

Did they really have to fight? Why couldn't they talk things out? Why did things always lead to violence?

They had managed to avert the apocoly-

"Wait!" Aziraphale said out loud, stopping in his tracks causing several angels to side step around him, casting him annoyed looks.

The apocalypse. He could not remember it. This really was odd, he knew he had been there. Flashes of memories recalled themselves in his mind. He had been at the airfield with.. with Gabriel? No, that did not seem right.

Something was going on with him and it was starting to worry him dearly. 

"Maybe I should talk to Gabriel. He will know what's the matter with me"

Aziraphale started walking again, heading towards where the Archangels were standing in a close group.

"Gabriel? I was wondering if I could just have a word with you?"

Gabriel smiled about to reply when the whole of heaven was awash in the sound of horns. The sun was rising and the battle was about to begin.

"Aziraphale seems we don't have time" laughed the Archangel.

"Ah.. rather.. it's just.."

"BATTLE FORMATIONS EVERYONE!" screamed Sandalphon.

Hundreds of angels were running to their stations, Aziraphale gulped, lowering his head and starting to walk towards his platoon when Gabriel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked.

"To my platoon.."

Gabriel let out a hearty laugh causing Michael to frown at him.

"Nonsense! You will be beside me"

Michael's and Aziraphale's jaws dropped in unison.

"W-with the Archangels?" Stuttered Aziraphale.

"Gabriel. He has a place to be. He cannot be with us" Michael cut in, shooting Aziraphale a stern look.

"Oh hush. I want him beside me. You go ahead Aziraphale I will catch up" Gabriel turned to Micheal once Aziraphale was out of earshot. "I want Aziraphale to see first hand just how terrible the leagues of hell are. Just to make sure he doesn't go running back"

"I thought you removed his memories?" 

"I did! But you know what they say. Once a traitor always a traitor"

Michael smiled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"ITZZ TIME! READY YOURSELVEZZZ" 

Crowley could honestly say he was shitting himself. Sure, he had been in battles before but none of them he had willingly gone into. This was the first he had walked into knowing full well what it was.

He looked over his shoulder catching a glimpse of Edwin among the ranks. Crowley tightened his grip on his blade, at least he wasn't in this alone. He was doing this for Aziraphale, there was no other way into heaven for him and he had to get his angel back.

His fear intensified as a large hole started to open above them letting in blinding light. He released his raven black wings, letting out a sigh of relief at feeling them freed. He spread them and looked up into the light. 

"I'm coming angel"

With a strong flap he was airborne with the hordes of hell behind him. 

Destination heaven.

* * *


	8. The battle begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters in one week.. like i said.. no self control XD
> 
> Theres quite a bit of action from here on out..
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Aziraphale squinted as the first rays of sunshine made there way through the clouds. He stood beside Gabriel outside the gates along with at least two hundred other angels of different ranks.

Aziraphale's nervousness was growing rapidly and the silence around the gates was not helping. He was about to turn to Gabriel and ask if they had the right day when everything began to shake. Aziraphale felt Gabriel grab onto him to stop himself falling as the floor beneath their feet shook violently.

Then a huge hole began to open further away from the gate, the stench of sulphur coming up and assaulting the principality's nose, turning his stomach. Figures began to emerge from the hole, black winged and angry faced. Aziraphale stepped back despite himself, fear igniting in his stomach.

"Easy there. Just remember what you did before. You have already killed one once" said Gabriel getting his footing again.

"What?! No i have not!" Aziraphale was shocked by this statement.

Gabriel mentally kicked himself, of course Aziraphale would not remember, it was something that Crowley was involved in so that memory would have been dissolved.

"Uh.. I must have mixed you up with a different angel" Gabriel stated turning away from the principality.

Aziraphale frowned at the back of Gabriel's head before turning his attention back to the legions of hell. Aziraphale bit his lower lip, there were hundreds of them and right at the front the angel spotted the prince of hell, Beelzebub.

Beelzebub's azure eyes ran along the line of angels by the gates. Aziraphale watched as the prince turned to the demon beside them, lips working as if they were saying something. 

The demon they spoke to, a copper haired being who to Aziraphale's amusement was wearing sunglasses looked directly at the principality.. and waved? Aziraphale wrinkled his nose, his feathers bristling.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley had to flap his wings madly to keep up with the prince, he was glad of his shades yet again as they surfaced into heavens realms and the sun shone brightly down on them.

He landed beside Beelzebub, who was already taking measurements of the heavenly army in front of them. 

"Therezz your angel, beside Gabriel. Typical"

Crowley saw him then, his angel. Aziraphale's beautiful wings stretched around him, he held the sword and was wearing all white. Strange, Crowley thought, no tartan? He waved at his husband, unable to stop himself.

His stomach dropped however when Aziraphale seemed to just give him a look of disgust, he lowered his hand.

"Beelzebub, how nice of you to visit" Gabriel spoke stepping forward from the ranks. "But I think it's time you turn around and go home"

Beelzebub stiffened beside Crowley, their mouth a tight line. 

"Thiz waz our home until _ you _ helped cast uz out!" Snarled the prince.

Gabriel shook his head a smile on his lips.

"Oh Beelzebub, that was thousands of years ago. Your really still upset about that?"

Crowley felt rather than heard the ripple of disgust and anger that coursed through the ranks of hell at the Archangels words. Gabriel was mocking them, he really was an idiot.

"Or is it because I wouldn't join your little rebellion? You were always such a foo-"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Beelzebub.

Gabriel fell silent a look of shock on his face. Michael and Aziraphale both looked at the Archangel, they exchanged a look as a wide grin made its way onto Gabriel's face.

"Very well. Do your worst demons. You will fail as you did the last time"

Crowley turned his head to try and speak to the prince but they were gone. Beelzebub had taken to the air flying full speed at the Archangel.

"Shit" said Crowley.

He began to run, to run towards Aziraphale but within seconds it was chaos and Crowley lost sight of his angel in the fray. 

"Fuck! AZIRAPHALE!"

His path was blocked by a dark haired angel.

"Err. Please move?" Asked Crowley.

He was not prepared to kill, that was not the reason he had come along. The angel raised its sword above its head bringing it down with lightning speed. Crowley managed to raise his weapon and block the hit before it reached his face. With a scream he pushed the angel back getting ready for another blow.

The angel took a step towards him but stopped. Crowley's eyes widened when he saw the hand burst through the angels chest, blood hitting him in the face. The angel let out a choked sound before falling to the floor revealing Hastur behind it.

"You really are an angel lover!" Sneered the Duke.

Crowley felt cold, he looked down at the still twitching body of the angel then back up at Hastur. Hastur raised his one good hand in front of him, pulling his fingers into a tight fist.

"Hastur I'm fighting on your side!" Cried Crowley raising his sword.

"Bollocks" growled Hastur.

The Duked lunged at Crowley hitting his chin and sending him spralling. Crowley sat up quickly swinging the blade at the Duke who dodged it with ease. 

"Beelzebub won't save you this time traitor!" 

With a flap of his wings Crowley was on his feet again. He knew there was no point trying to run from the Duke. He wanted blood and Crowley was not going to give it to him, he was just thankful that Hastur had found him before Aziraphale.

He span round slashing his blade out wildly, the Duke doing a good job at dodging. Hasturs back hit another demon stopping him from ducking and Crowley's blade slashed the dukes face. Hastur cried out in surprise, touching the cut with his bloody hand.

"AHA!" Crowley shouted in triumph.

The glee did not last long however as Hastur let out an animalistic noise diving at the copper haired demon. Crowley found himself on his back again, as he was about to pull himself up Hastur's boot made contact with his chest pushing him back to the floor.

Hastur was smiling down at him, with a click of the Dukes fingers Crowley's sword was in his hand. Crowley gulped feeling the hope leave his vessel when a blur of black and orange hit the Duke from the side. Hastur went flying dropping the sword, its blade embedded into the floor beside Crowley's face. Crowley gave the sword a frightened look before grabbing it and quickly getting back to his feet.

"CROWLEY GO!!" cried Edwin who was clawing at Hastur's face.

Crowley gave Edwin a nod of thanks before running back into the chaos.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale blinked and it was pandemonium. Angels and demons alike were taking to the air, contacting with deadly intent. He looked back in front but was knocked off his feet by a black wing. As he tried to get himself back together he could have sworn he heard an unfamiliar voice screaming his name before being cut off.

In front of him Beelzebub and Gabriel were caught in combat, both beings fighting with shocking violence. Aziraphale watched in horror as Beelzebub struck Gabriel in the chest forcing him back against the gates, the prince produced a blade swinging it around, aiming at the Archangels throat.

Without thinking Aziraphale was on his feet jumping onto the princes back and hitting him repeatedly with the hilt of his sword. Beelzebub let out a cry stumbling backwards with the principality still attached to him.

"CROWLEY! CONTROL YOUR ANGEL!" Screamed the prince.

Aziraphale saw the copper haired demon appear out of the fray, face painted with blood and shock at the sight of the angel and prince.

Beelzebub reached up grabbing Aziraphale by the collar, throwing him over their shoulder at the demon. Aziraphale flew through the air backwards hitting Crowley in the chest, both tumbling to the floor.

"Ngk ow!" Crowley groaned as he sat up.

He saw Aziraphale lying on his side, his back to the demon, his wings slack on the floor.

"ANGEL?!" Gasped Crowley.

He crawled over to his husband pulling him onto his back, he let out a breath when Aziraphale groaned. There was a gash on the angels temple, Crowley leaned over the angel touching the cut and healing it. 

Aziraphale opened his blue eyes looking up at Crowley, who smiled down at him. Aziraphale's eyes widened in fear bringing up his arms and lashing out at Crowley, hitting the demon in the nose causing him to fall backwards.

When Crowley righted himself Aziraphale was standing a few paces away, sword in hand, pointing it at the demon.

"Angel? Aziraphale.. I know your mad but did you really have to break my nose?"

"How do you know my name? Who are you!?" Cried Aziraphale, his hands shaking.

Crowley blinked in shock. No.. please no.. they didn't.. Crowley gulped, feeling his heart sink.

"Angel it's me, Crowley.. Your husband" 

Aziraphale's jaw dropped, his mouth making shapes but it took awhile for words to find their way out.

"Don't be so ridiculous! I have no idea who you are!"

Crowley felt his lip wobble, hearing his husband speak those words stabbed at his aching heart. He raised his hand, pointing at his wedding band.

"Look! You brought this ring for me centuries ago. Aziraphale we have known each other for ever" Crowley whined, his heart sinking further.

The angel lowered his sword slightly, looking down at the pale line of skin on his ring finger. Crowley took a step towards him, hands still raised. 

Aziraphale's face suddenly took on a stern look, staring back up at the demon, anger in his blue eyes.

"This is sick trickery on your behalf! I would never fall for a demons temptations! I am principally, protector of the eastern gate! Now raise your weapon demon! You made a mistake coming here today"

Aziraphale raised the sword back up, flames burst along its surface. Crowley gulped. 

The angel and the demon stared each other down across the blood stained tiles.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten that this story is rated explicit.. there will be more NSFW content i promise ;)


	9. Please remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The screams that rang out across the landing of heaven were deafening. There was blood, both black and red staining the tiles as angels and demons continued their battle.

In the center of the carnage Crowley was shuffling his feet, keeping his eyes glued to his hostile husband who was less than ten feet away. The flames on the angels sword danced wildly, casting Aziraphale's face in a haunting orange glow.

"Aziraphale you do not want to do this.."

Crowley dropped his sword to the floor.

"P-pick it up demon! I will not fall for your trickery!"

Aziraphale's voice was shaking along with his hands but he stood firm. Crowley thought that his angel must be terrified, having no memory of Crowley meant no memory of all the things they had done together, including defeating Hastur and the one eyed demon a year ago. This was the first time, or so the angel thought, that he was faced with the reality of actually having to kill something.

"Angel. Listen to me. I'm not the one who has tricked you here" Crowley tried to explain taking a step in Aziraphale's direction. "Gabriel.. he has taken your memories"

Aziraphale whipped the sword through the air between them, Crowley swallowed feeling the heat of the flames. He took another step forward, ignoring the voice in his head that warned him against it.

"Y-you..SILENCE FIEND! I will not listen to another word!" 

With a movement that the human eye would not have been able to follow, Aziraphale flapped his wings, flying across the short distance between them and bringing the sword round with an audible whistle. Crowley yelped managing to duck just in time, the smell of burnt hair hit him as the sword just missed his head.

He rolled to the side, looking up at Aziraphale with wide eyes. Aziraphale gave him no time to speak as he swung the sword again and again, each time Crowley dodged by the skin of his teeth. The angels movements were fluid and beautiful, a born fighter who never wanted to fight. Crowley straightened, this was no time to get distracted, With an inhuman twist of his body he span out striking Aziraphale with his raven wings forcing the angel back.

"I don't want to fight you!" Groaned Crowley.

Aziraphale was panting from his efforts at trying to strike the demon. 

"Then you should have never come here demon. Why could you not just stay away?!" 

"I couldn't just leave you up here!" Replied Crowley.

Crowley began to desperately dig through his trouser pocket. Aziraphale let out a frustrated noise, this demon was ridiculous! He needed to get back to Gabriel, he shouldn't be wasting time here.

He ran at Crowley again, yelling as he sprinted, holding the sword above his head. Crowley brought his hand out of his pocket, slapping his palm against Aziraphale's forehead with a squeak before ducking just in time and knocking the angels feet out from under him.

Aziraphale hit the floor, managing to bring his arms up to protect his face. He frowned, feeling something stuck to his forehead. He touched his face with his hand, just above his eyes, he pulled it away and was thoroughly confused when a glow in the dark star sat in his palm.

"What.. what is this?" 

There was a sharp pain in the front of Aziraphale's head, the angel yelped leaning forward squeezing his eyes shut. Images flashed in his mind. A bed in the dark, hundreds of glow up stars shining on the ceiling, a hand in his.. yellow eyes. He shook his head fiercely.

"What did you do to me!? What kind of dark magic is this?!" Aziraphale questioned, struggling back to his feet.

"Shit angel.. it's not magic! Its a star from our bedroom.. you brought them for me. Please just remember already! We don't have time for this!!"

Crowley looked around himself, it was utter carnage. He looked up in time to see Beelzebub and Gabriel fly over still locked in combat, he tapped his pocket feeling the syringes still in there. He looked back at Aziraphale who was also watching the Archangel and prince.

"You are right. I do not have time for this" replied Aziraphale.

"NO!" called Crowley.

He ran at his angel as Aziraphale's white wings spread preparing to take flight towards Gabriel. Crowley jumped managing to wrap his arms around Aziraphale's stomach, the angel only made it a foot off the ground before Crowley took him off balance.

"UNHAND ME!" demanded Aziraphale, pushing at Crowley's shoulders.

He worked his wings with mighty power, managing to take them higher. Crowley held on tightly, pressing his face into Aziraphale's chest, his black wings pulled close to his back.

"Angel listen, we met in eden. You remember eden right? You gave your sword away! I was the serpent.. Remember? Azir- oh SHIT!"

Crowley was forced to swallow his words as Aziraphale grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, with strength that even shocked Crowley he pulled him loose swinging him around twice and throwing him off. Crowley flew through the air, twisting and flipping, unable to right himself. He only stopped when he hit something else that was airborne, sending him tumbling back to the tiles.

With a groan he sat up, seeing that what he had hit was Edwin who was looking well and truly battered.

"Edwin?"

"Uhh.. hi! Find your angel yet?"

"Yes"

"All good?"

"Still working on the good part.."

Edwin turned spotting Hastur heading towards him, yet again. Crowley did not see the duke however, he was too busy watching his angel in flight. His mind was racing, how was he supposed to make him remember?! How was he supposed to stop him from running back to Gabriel? A bad idea formed in his mind, he clicked his fingers knowing he would later regret this decision.

The sword vanished out of Aziraphale's grip, the angel stopped mid flight, looking around himself confused. Crowley felt his skin burning as the sword appeared in his hand. Aziraphale's blue eyes rested on Crowley, his eyebrows knitted together, the demon smiled raising his free hand to the angel, signaling him over.

"Come get it angel" he whispered.

A cry behind him made him turn to find Edwin on the floor, now unconscious, or so Crowley hoped. Hastur was walking towards Crowley now, his face badly scratched but full of hatred.

Crowley brought the sword around, ready to face Hastur when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Aziraphale pulled Crowley backwards off his feet, grabbing the sword from his hand as he fell.

"What is wrong with you?! That was a truly masochistic action! To take an angels weapon?! You are mad!" 

Crowley smiled in spite of himself.

"What's the matter? You worried about me angel?"

"W-what? Why would i be worried about a demon?" Snapped Aziraphale, though there was uncertainty in his voice.

"NGK BECAUSE I'M YOUR HUS-" 

Crowley cut off his shout jumping up and pulling Aziraphale out of the way, Hastur's hand missing the angels head but mere inches. Hastur let out a growl turning on Crowley, he had nowhere to turn his back up against a wall, he needed to get away.. to make himself small, so he did the only thing he could think of, with a pop he changed into his snake form.

Hastur blinked, surprised by the sudden disappearance of the demon, he looked down to see the snake trying to get away. With a snarl he brought down his boot onto Crowley's tail, in his mind, Crowley screamed in pain. Aziraphale watched in horror as the blonde demon stamped on the serpent in front of him.

"H-HEY! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Hastur set his obsidian eyes on Aziraphale, a twisted smile marking his features.

"Hello _ angel _" Hastur spat the words, kicking Crowley away who coiled in on himself. "Oh i have been waiting so long for this moment"

Aziraphale brought the sword up between them, stepping back. He was afraid, the evil that radiated off this being was immense. Hastur waved his hand and Aziraphale immediately felt his throat closing. He gasped and cough, he felt himself being lifted off the ground, the sword dropped from his hands as he began to claw at his throat.

"I have wanted to squeeze the life out of you since you took my hand" grinned Hastur.

Aziraphale could no longer create words, his head was becoming fuzzy. His hand? Thought Aziraphale. What is this creature talking about?!

His vision was starting to darken around the edges, he was sure this was it, he would never get back to Gabriel's side to help fight. He was going to die at the hand of this insidious being.

Crowely jumped up behind Hastur, back in his human form, he grabbed hold of the Duke sinking his teeth into Hastur's shoulder. The Duke screamed in pain losing concentration on Aziraphale, who dropped back down to the tiles gasping and coughing furiously. 

Hastur slammed his back and Crowley into the wall causing Crowley to let go, taking a chunk of the Dukes shoulder with him. Hastur put his hand over the wound, black blood flowing between his fingers.

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE WRETCH" snarled Hastur, letting go of his shoulder and grabbing Crowley by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

Crowley just smiled at the Duke, Hastur's blood staining his chin and teeth.

"You really do taste as shit as you look" croaked Crowley.

Hastur was about to say something when a flash of heat almost burnt off Crowley's eyebrows, as the flaming sword was brought down, cutting through Hasturs wrist, removing his only good hand. The scream that left Hastur's mouth was blood curdling. He turned towards the angel, primal screams still ripping from his throat, holding up his stumps. Aziraphale brought the sword down again, cutting a deep slash across the Dukes chest. Hastur fell to the ground and did not move.

Crowley stared wide eyed at his husband, before letting out a squeal and throwing Hasturs hand from his throat. His angel looked like he could be sick at any moment, staring down at the limp form of Hastur.

Crowley got up, taking a step towards his angel. Aziraphale immediately brought up his sword.

"I can't believe you cut off his other hand" Crowley chuckled slightly, bringing his hands up in front of him.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to reply, his eyes softening. He was about to speak when another angel knocked into his back forcing the angel forward.

What happened next seemed to move painfully slow. As Aziraphale stumbled forward Crowley instinctively moved to catch him before he fell. He forgot about the sword in the angels grip. Crowley had never felt anything as vividly painful as the sword entered his upper chest, slicing like a knife through butter until its tip exited through his back. Not even the torture that Hastur had put him through compared.

Aziraphale watched with wide horror filled eyes as Crowley coughed up a mouthful of black blood. Aziraphale held onto Crowley as his legs gave way.

A tear slipped down the angels cheek as he felt his heart breaking for reasons he did not understand.

Around them the battle drew on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me over these cliffhangers.. 😓


	10. This cannot continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger on the last chapter :')
> 
> Enjoy <3

Aziraphale held onto Crowley as he fell to the floor. The angel pulled the blade out of the demon, throwing it away from them. Crowley was coughing and gasping for air, hands pressed to the wound in his chest, blood flowing freely.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to.." said Aziraphale, his voice breaking as he looked at the damage. 

"Its o-okay angel" gasped Crowley, despite the blood and the pain he smiled. "Y-your crying.. now w-why would you cry over a demon?"

Crowley raised his hand wiping at the tears on his angels cheeks. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's wrist but did not push his hand away, fat tears streaking his pale face.

"I.. I don't know! Who are you? W-why do i feel this way?!" He said between sobs.

"Don't c-cry angel" 

Crowley held onto the back of Aziraphale's neck, pulling the angel down and pulling himself up at the same time. Aziraphale let out a squeak as Crowley pressed his lips to his. Aziraphale closed his eyes, feeling electricity rock though his body. It was as though he had been struck by lightning, as over six thousand years of memories filled his head.

Eden.. all those centuries..together.. armageddon.. The bookshop in a storm.. love confessions.. a bookcase in a study.. a ring.. a wedding.. love.. lust.. need..

He cried out, he felt as though his head was splitting. Crowley.. CROWLEY! How could he have forgotten his husband. His true love. He held onto Crowley as the last of the shock waves jurked through his vessel.

When they seperated their lips there was a crackle of static between them. Aziraphale's eyes were wide as he looked into his husbands pained yellow ones.

"Crowley.. what have I done? Oh, my love. I am so sorry.. what are you even doing here?" Aziraphale said the words as he clutched to his demon, tears streaming down his face.

"Angel.. ngk.. you r-remember?" Groaned Crowley, clinging to Aziraphale with equal need.

"Yes my dear.." the angel replied, moving his hands to the wound in Crowley's chest. "Oh.. oh dear lord C-Crowley.."

Crowley coughed, more blood leaving his mouth. His eyes rolling back as his head hit the tiles again.

"N-NO! Don't you dare close your eyes!" Cried Aziraphale, shaking Crowley until his eyes opened again.

"Y-you can't h-heal this angel.. uhhh… NGKK.. it's beyond you.. the flaming s-sword.. I'm done for" stuttered the demon.

"NO. I WON'T LET YOU DIE" screamed the angel, pressing his hands to the wound.

He closed his eyes, concentrating fully on summoning his healing powers. He felt them in his hands, at his fingertips but it refused to enter Crowley's body. He cried out in frustration, laying his forehead on the demons stomach and crying.

"S-shhh.. Aziraphale.. it's okay.. w-we had it good.. s-six thousand years.."

"Shut up! It's not enough! We have so much more to do.. you can't leave me Crowley.."

Crowley reached his shaking hands into his pocket, pulling out the glass case and pressing it into Aziraphale's hand.

"W-what.."

"It's the s-serum.. the one the demon used on me.. y-you need to get to Gabriel and Beelzebub.. i-if you can do this they won't be able to fight anymore.. i-It will be over.."

Aziraphale looked down at the small case in his hand with wet eyes. What was Crowley thinking? He wasn't going to leave him here.. on the tiles to die.. Aziraphale made a choked sound. There must be a way.. god please.. GOD! 

He grabbed onto Crowley's face, forcing the demons eyes open.

"I have a plan my love. You just have to stay awake. I'm going to save you. Your going to be okay" he said, stroking the demons cheeks.

"Mmm.. o-ok-kay.." replied Crowley, though his words were almost inaudible.

Aziraphale looked around himself spotting Edwin lying a few feet away. He reluctantly left Crowley's side running over to the other demon and clicking his fingers. Edwin came awake with a loud gasped, clawing at the air as he sat up.

"Edwin. It's alright" said Aziraphale, kneeling beside him.

"W-what? Aziraphale?" Edwin was confused, his head was splitting.

He jumped up suddenly looking around himself with panicked eyes.

"Hastur! Where is he?" Exclaimed Edwin.

"He will not be a problem any longer" explained Aziraphale, placing his hand on Edwins shoulder. "Come with me. I need you to do something for me"

Edwin blinked in disbelief as the angel started to walk away, after a moment he followed. The demon's orange eyes widened in shock when he saw Crowely laying on the tiles.

"Oh shit! CROWLEY!!??" 

Edwin ran to his side and Aziraphale watched as the demon touched near the wound. The angel saw the look on his face as he took in the damage, the horror and sadness in his sunset eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" Asked Aziraphale kneeling beside his fallen husband.

Edwin looked up in surprise. 

"I.. er.. no! Love? Of course not.. I'm a demon" 

Aziraphale smiled at this statement, looking down at Crowley and running his fingers through his soft copper hair.

"I have learnt. Over the years that just because someone is a demon does not mean they cannot feel love. You can feel it. Just as much as I can"

Edwin was staring at the angel wide eyed and open mouthed.

"And, i have also learnt" continued Aziraphale. "That you can not help who you fall in love with. Just please. Look after him. Keep him awake"

And with that Aziraphale stood, looking down at his husband for a moment before wiping his eyes. He picked up his sword. His whole being began to glow, his wings spreading out to their full length. Edwin and Crowley looked up at him, Edwins skin pricking at the angels aura and Crowley in awe of his angels beauty.

Aziraphale turned his back on them, not wanting Crowley to see the look on his face. The anger he was feeling was almost all consuming as he caught sight of Gabriel across the tiles. It was time to end this.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A very long time ago

Beezlebub stood at the edge of the balcony, from here you could see the beginnings of the universe. The newly made stars shining brightly in the emptiness around them. Beelzebub watched as the copper haired angel flew amongst them, touching them with delicate hands to make them shine evermore.

They did not hear the Archangel approach from behind, too lost in the beauty before them.

"Beez?" Gabriel spoke, stepping up beside them.

Beelzebub jumped slightly, their perfect white wings bristling before relaxing at the sight of the Archangel.

"Gabriel. I thought you would be with the lord, these are busy days" said Beelzebub, looking back out at the stars.

"Well, you are not working either" replied Gabriel.

"I was" explained Beelzebub. "I became distracted by the stars on my way to my platform"

Gabriel watched Beelzebub as they spoke.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Beelzebub asked, looking back at Gabriel with a spark of wonder in their eyes.

Gabriel's cheeks turned red as he looked upon the angel. He quickly looked away, clearing his throat. He was about to speak again when Beelzebub beat him to it.

"Anyway, you are right I must get back to work"

Beelzebub turned but Gabriel reached out and took their hand. Beelzebub became red faced at the gesture before squeezing the Archangels hand. They looked up at him questioningly, Gabriel's purple eyes intense.

"Would you like to take a closer look?"

"Look?" Asked Beelzebub.

"Come" replied Gabriel, leading Beelzebub to the edge of the platform. He spread his wings stepping off and pulling Beelzebub with him. They flew towards the stars hand in hand. Gabriel smiled as Beelzebub cooed at the stars around them. When they had flown for a while Gabriel stopped, taking Beelzebub's other hand in his own.

"Oh Gabriel.. they are all so breathtaking!"

"No" said Gabriel, reaching up and pushing a loose hair behind the raven angels ear. "You are"

He leant in and kissed Beelzebub. Beelzebub's azure eyes closed, a tear slipped down their cheek.

Present day

Beelzebub gasped as they hit the floor hard. Eyes widened as Gabriel flew at them. They just managed to roll out of the way as the Archangel brought his sword down where they had just been.

Gabriel allowed the prince no time to think as he ran at them again. Slashing his sword through the air, Beelzebub managing to deflect it with the blade they carried. They were panting for breath, the Archangels movements lightening fast as he drove the prince back.

Gabriel yelled as he brought his sword round, slicing Beelzebub's arm, sending electricity through their veins. Beelzebub screamed as they fell to their knees.

"Oh come now Beelzebub. Is that all you have to offer?" Questioned Gabriel as he smiled down at them.

Beelzebub tried to stand but was unable, they could smell their own skin burning as the currents subsided.

"You were always so weak. Easily distracted. Look where it got you in the end"

Beelzebub spoke but their words were almost inaudible. Gabriel lent forward, cupping his hand to his ear.

"What was that?" 

"You left me.." croaked the prince.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose looking down at them.

"You showed me the starzz.. you were warm to me.. I.. I loved you and.. AND YOU LEFT ME!!"

Beelzebub jumped to their feet only to have Gabriel strike their face knocking them down again.

"You disappointed me. You chose to rebel and you fell. Of course I left you" replied Gabriel, giving them a look of disgust. "Speak no more lowly demon" 

Beelzebub lowered their head, the words Gabriel spoke cutting deeper than any sword.

"Pathetic" mumbled Gabriel.

He raised his sword, lightning danced across the blade as he brought it down aiming for the princes neck.

There was a flurry of feathers as lightning met fire. Aziraphale appeared between them using his sword to knock the Archangel back.

"That is enough Gabriel!" Demanded the principality.

Gabriel skidded to a halt, straightening himself and giving Aziraphale an unbelieving look.

"Aziraphale? What are you doing? Move aside and get back to the battle!" 

"No! You.. you took my memories! How dare you do that to me!! This can not continue. It has to end!" Said Aziraphale, holding his sword with two hands.

"I should have known a traitor like you should never be allowed back into our ranks!" Mumbled Gabriel, dusting off his suit jacket.

The Archangel was giving Aziraphale a rather bored look. He thought little of the principality, thought him weak. He rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Move aside, Aziraphale" he ordered.

Aziraphale made no move, staring defiantly at Gabriel. Gabriel tilted his head and creased his brow.

"I said. Move aside" he repeated, his voice become aggravated.

"No! I refuse" declared the angel, his wings spreading out further to hide Beelzebub from Gabriel's view.

"Really? Well, I'm going to finish this. What are you going to do? Are you really going to attempt to stop me?"

"I will not attempt to stop you," said Aziraphale.

A triumphant smile spread across Gabriel's face.

"I will stop you" 

The smile vanished and Gabriel bared his teeth.

"Very well. Let's see you try it" the Archangel brought his sword down in front of him. "I'm going to remove that traitorous head from your shoulders"

  
  



	11. Enough is enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter  
Like i said before  
I'm a mess...
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

Crowley was drifting. Every now and again he could hear Edwins insistent calling of his name, trying to pull him back to the waking world. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, he just wanted to sleep. 

His tired mind drifted back to the night on the sofa, remembering the feel of his angels softness underneath his almost naked form. He grabbed onto the memory and focused on it.

"_ We should move away from this place" _

Crowley had mumbled as he fought against sleep. Aziraphale had looked down at him, still running his fingers through Crowley's hair. The feather light touches from his angel sending waves of love through his body.

"_ But your apartment dear? You love it here, in London" _

Crowley had hummed and smiled, nestling his face further into Aziraphale's shirt. He loved this being with all his heart, his soft, kind, beautiful angel. 

"_ I did.. I do! But I want us to have a place of our own, That is yours and mine both" _He had explained. 

He felt his angel hug his tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. 

"_I like the sound of that my love, but there is no rush. We have plenty of time to move" _

The memory started to drift. 

Time? Time.. Time.. Time!! 

His eyes shot open and the screams of battle became clear yet again. He tried sitting up but felt a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"Hey, shhhh. Crowley lay back"

It was Edwin, he looked scared. Crowley pushed the other demons hand away trying to sit up anyway. His insides felt like they were on fire, the taste of blood strong on his tongue. He fell back down to the now black tiles.

"I.. I h-have to get to him" groaned Crowley.

"Your still losing blood! He told me to stay with you. You can't move"

Crowley grabbed Edwins wrist causing the orange eyed demon to yelp at the pressure.

"Ed! Y-you either help me to him o-or I will crawl to him myself!" Crowley's voice was strong as he said this.

Edwin bit his lip as he stared into Crowley's pained yellow eyes. He let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Okay.. but this is going to hurt" 

He put his arm underneath Crowley's, slowly lifting the coppered haired demon to his feet.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale hit the gates and stumbled forward catching his hands on the floor before he fell completely. Blood dripped from his mouth and with a grimace he spat out a mouthful. Gabriel was walking towards him again, Aziraphale knew without looking that the Archangel had a smile on his lips.

"Get up! Come on. I thought you were going to stop me. All I see at the moment is you being a glorified punching bag" mocked Gabriel.

Aziraphale grit his teeth, climbing back to his feet. He turned just in time to block a lethal blow from Gabriel, the metal of their weapons clashing, sending the principality skidding backwards. Gabriel was about to start talking again but Aziraphale did not give him the option, flying at him full speed, using skills he did not know he possessed to driving him back. For a moment the Archangel could not keep up, losing his footing, Aziraphale took the opportunity, hitting Gabriel's stomach and chin. Forcing him back further and winding him. 

As Gabriel fell the principality noticed something drop from the Archangels pocket, hitting the tiles with a metal ting. The wedding band span for a moment before lying still, Aziraphale picked it up, slipping it slowly onto his wedding finger. Gabriel had righted himself and was watching the angel. When Aziraphale look back at the archangel, Gabriel stepped back in spite of himself, seeing the anger in Aziraphale's eyes. The principality flew at him again, striking heavily in all directions, Gabriel was taken off guard, only just managing to defend against him. With his teeth grit to breaking point, Aziraphale flapped his wings and kicked out at Gabriel, making him stumble backward uncontrollably.

Gabriel let out a cry, a purple aura surrounding him as he righted himself and struck out at Aziraphale knocking him back to the floor.

Aziraphale groaned at the pain, breathing heavy but keeping his back to the Archangel, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the glass case. His hands were shaking but he managed to pull two syringes free, putting one into his breast pocket. He held the other in his closed hand before raising himself to his knees. 

He had to let Gabriel get close, the only problem with that was that the Archangel now wanted him dead. He could hear Gabriel's shoes crunching on broken tiles behind him.

Whatever Aziraphale was expecting he would never have been prepared for the pain that came next. An explosion of white hot pain came in his calf. He screamed out, turning his head to see that Gabriel had brought his sword down into his leg, pinning the angel to the floor. Aziraphale screamed further as he felt the electricity spread through his veins, until he could no longer stay upright and fell forward.

"You really are pathetic, i can't believe you have survived for so lon-"

Gabriel felt something prick into his thigh. He looked down to find that, despite his injury, Aziraphale had twisted around and stuck the needle in him.

"What the hell have you just done?!" Growled Gabriel, scooping to pull the syringe from his leg 

He brought it up to eye level, it was empty, Aziraphale had managed to push the plunger home. Gabriel felt his vision begin to blur, he looked back at the principality.

"W-what is this?" He asked stumbling backwards and hitting the floor.

"It's a serum.. for now at least.. your practically human" explained Aziraphale, fighting against the pain.

Gabriel said no more as his vision went dark and he fell to the ground unconscious. Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief. His relief did not last long however, as Beelzebub had shook themselves out of their trance and gotten to their feet.

They began to walk towards the fallen Archangel, blade in hand.

"NO!" cried Aziraphale, wrapping his arms around the princes legs.

Beelzebub fell forward, glaring back at the angel that clung to them.

"Get off me!" They demanded.

Beelzebub's foot connected with Aziraphale's face and the angel felt his nose break. He did not let go though, clinging to the kicking prince as he tried to receive the other syringe from his pocket. For what felt like forever, Aziraphale finally managed to pull it from his pocket, jamming it roughly into the back of the princes leg. 

"NO! I.. I JUST NEED TO.." Beelzebub sobbed the words, reaching for Gabriel.

The prince managed to grab the Archangels hand just as consciousness left them. Aziraphale let go of the prince then, he lay there for a moment trying to catch his breath before turning his attention to the sword in his leg. He could not help the screams that left his throat as he pulled it free, feeling light headed at the amount of blood that splurted from the wound.

"AZIRAPHALE!" 

The principality turned to see Edwin, with Crowley hanging off his shoulder. He used his sword as a makeshift cain to prop himself up. He was about to say to Edwin how he had told them to stay put when another voice hit his ears.

"**GABRIEL?!**"

Michael stood a few dozen feet away, they had spotted the fallen body of Gabriel and where now setting their sights on Aziraphale.

For the second time in that hour time seemed to slow to a painful pace. Michael, who was horrified at the sight in front of them, brought their bow up, a wicked looking arrow placed to the string. They aimed it at Aziraphale who looked from Michael to Gabriel, wanting to explain. Michael released the arrow and as it spun through the air Aziraphale took a breath and closed his eyes expecting to feel it hit his chest. 

A moment passed and Aziraphale opened his eyes, orange orbs of shock looked back at him.

"Edwin?" Said Aziraphale.

Edwin smiled and to the angels utter horror blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth. It was then that Aziraphale noticed that Edwin had took the arrow for him, it stuck out from his chest, black blood dripping from its tip.

Aziraphale caught the demon as he began to fall to the floor, lowering him gently.

"L-look after him.. p-please.. h-he loves you so.. so much" gasped edwin, his body starting to shake.

"Why did you do that?!" Asked Aziraphale, his brow creased as he held the dying demon.

"H-he won't live w-without you.. and I need him to l-live I.. I j-just want him to be hap-"

No more words came as his orange eyes slid shut and stayed that way. Aziraphale let out a sob, laying the demon on the tiles. He looked over to where Crowley lay unconscious but still breathing.

God. God please! Where are you!? Thought Aziraphale as he watched Michael advancing on him. 

This can not continue! You have to put a stop to this please!! He closed his eyes as he prayed. In all honesty he had never prayed so hard in his entire existence.

Then, just as Michael reached the kneeling principality there was a blinding flash and everything became silent. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_ Principality Aziraphale. _

Aziraphale opened his eyes to be greeted with blinding whiteness. He was floating in what seemed to be nothingness, but it was warm and despite his trauma, comforting.

"Lord?"

_Yes, Aziraphale._

Aziraphale gulped. He had called for her, yes, but in reality he had doubted she would come and he felt guilty for doubting her, even for a moment.

"The battle, my lord, please.. you have to intervene! Have you seen what is happening?"

_I have seen, Aziraphale. _

Aziraphale caught his breath. She knew what was happening.. Then why? Why was she letting it continue.

"I.. I do not understand lord.. Why would you let this happen?" 

_Are you questioning me principality?_

The angel hesitated. He was indeed questioning her. If this was another time, another place he would never do such a thing but the carnage he had witnessed. Crowley was injured and Edwin had given his life for him..

"Yes. Yes i am questioning you. What is happening is unneeded bloodshed. Innocent beings are dying!"

_Innocent? Is that what you truly believe Aziraphale?_

"Er.." he hesitated, thinking of Edwin. "I.. Yes. Innocent"

There was a long silence then. Aziraphale waited somewhat impatient for her to speak again. 

_They have made their choice. They want to fight. _

"But what about the ones who did not want to fight?! WHAT ABOUT CROWLEY?!" 

He was shaking by this point, close to hysteria. He could not believe what he was hearing. A breeze brushed past Aziraphale's cheek, he opened his eyes in surprise. Had the lord just sighed?

_Very well. Let us go back._

_ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ _

  
  


Michael blinked and the principality was gone.

"Where did he go?!" They said, looking around themselves in confusion.

"A-angel.."

Michael turned their head in the direction of the broken voice. Their eyes settled on Crowley who lay where Edwin had dropped him. His chest was pumping erratically, each breath becoming more difficult. 

Michael let out a long breath through their nose, stepping over the fallen form of Edwin. Michael reached Crowley, looking down at him with disgust. 

"This is your fault you foul creature. Gabriel has been taken down.." Michael had to take another breath to stop themselves from shaking. "You will not leave this place alive!"

They pulled an arrow from the sleeve on their back. The Archangel held the arrow in a tight fist, holding it above the demons head. 

There was a flash of white, a cry spread out amongst the fighting beings. Angels and demons covering their eyes from the burning light. Michael felt something hit their hand, sending the arrow flying from their grip. When they opened their eyes Aziraphale was holding Crowley in his arms, sword ready to protect his husband at all cost.

"**You sniveling traitor**!" Cried Michael, practically snarling at the principality.

_That is enough Archangel Michael._

Michael turned on their heels. Above the gates a shining aura floated, the brilliant light was painful to look at and Michael dropped to their knees and bowed their head.

"Lord.." they said, eyes fixed on the floor.

The silence that replaced the battle cries was deafening and Aziraphale's ears rang from it. The silence continued, Aziraphale could almost feel the Lord taking in the destruction on the tiles.

_I believe enough is enough._

As she spoke the words the sound of hundreds of weapons falling to the ground met Aziraphale's ears. He looked around himself, everyone had stopped moving, most had dropped to there knees. Aziraphale held Crowley tighter looking down at his face, he looked so pale, a fine sheen of sweat across his brow.

_I am disappointed, Mainly with you Gabriel._

An aura similar to a bubble enveloped the unconscious Archangel, lifting him from the ground. 

_I feel that you need to learn some humanity. Along with your old acquaintance._

The same type of aura spread around the limp form of Beelzebub. The orb like auras seemed to dance around each other for a moment before a hole opened in the tiles and the orbs fell through it. Michael gasped jumping to their feet.

"W-what did you do? Where have you sent him!?" They cried, watching in muted horror as the holes closed.

_Fear not Michael, I have sent them to earth for the foreseeable future. They will live amongst the humans until they learn their lesson._

Michael wanted to protest, to say more but they thought better of it, lowering their head again.

_I will rely on you as my head Archangel until i see it fit for him to return. As for the ones who have fallen in this battle.._

There was another deafening pause, then a light spread across the tiles, covering the fallen and injured 

_Rise, your time will not end here._

Edwin's eyes flew open with a loud gasp. Aziraphale's eyes widened as he looked from Edwin to the other beings who had fallen, one by one they began to rise. The principality felt tears in his eyes, tears of relief for the fallen.

As the beings stood and looked around themselves in confusion, the demons began to fall through the tiles, back to the realms of hell where they had come from. Aziraphale looked at Edwin, his relief being replaced by panic as a hole began to open under the orange eyed demons feet.

"No! Wait!" Cried the angel.

"It's okay Aziraphale. Look after Crowley i will fin-" Edwin smiled and then he was gone, tumbling through the clouds, back to a place he did not deserve.

Aziraphale looked defiantly back at the blinding light of the Lord. He stepped forward, cradling Crowley in his arms.

"Lord.. Please.. Please save him" he begged, tears on his cheeks.

_Aziraphale-_

_"PLEASE! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT HIM" he screamed, his eyes squeezed shut. "I WILL DO ANYTHING! I WILL TAKE ANY PUNISHMENT! _ I WILL TAKE HIS PLACE _ JUST.. just.. Please let him live.."_

Aziraphale was shaking, his grip on Crowley strong as tears ran down his cheeks dripping onto the demons face.

_Aziraphale! It is done._

Aziraphale opened his eyes when he felt a hand cup his cheek. He looked down to see Crowley's yellow eyes staring up at him, a smile on his lips.

"Crowley.." the angel weeped, crashing their lips together in a kiss full of relief, love and need.

_Ahem.. Aziraphale, your services will be needed in the future and I expect you to be ready when the time comes._

Aziraphale broke away from Crowley's lips, looking up at the blinding light of the Lord. He made no move to put the demon down, Crowley rested his head on the angels shoulder, fatigue still plaguing him.

"Of course my Lord" Aziraphale said in a strong voice, bowing his head. "Thank You.. I believe you just saved my life"

_ Right. Go home Aziraphale. _

Aziraphale looked up just as the tiles opened under his feet, he clung to Crowley tighter as they began to fall, both beings letting out screams as they tumbled downwards.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. I'm ready now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Falling. They were falling. No matter how hard Aziraphale beat his wings he could not right himself. His eyes stung from the wind as clouds whipped past his face. He felt arms around him, turning his head to see Crowley, his raven wings had vanished, probably due to the stress of what had happened. 

"Crowley! I.. I can't right us!" 

"It's alright angel, just hold on tight"

Their voices were swallowed by the wind as the angel clung to his husband for dear life.

Crowley clicked his fingers and Aziraphale felt his breath leave him as he felt himself being broken down into millions of pieces. In a matter of seconds they were stumbling to the floor in the hall of their apartment. Aziraphale clutched his stomach, feeling the horrid sensation of nausea.

"Hey hey, its okay. I know that can be rough the first time" said Crowley, crawling over to his angel.

When Aziraphale turned to face his husband there were tears on his face. He grabbed Crowley, wrapping him tightly in his arms, hiding his face in the crook of the demons neck. 

Crowley held onto his husband as he wept into his shoulder, rubbing soft circles in the angels back. When Aziraphale pulled away enough for Crowley to see his face, his eyes were puffy from tears and his cheeks were beet red.

"Oh.. oh Crowley! I am s-so, so s-sorry. I was such a stupid fool!" The angel wept.

Crowley held him tighter, shaking his head.

"Angel, its okay. You were doing what you thought was right"

"I… I almost _ killed _ you!" Aziraphale blubbed, clinging to his husband.

"That was not your fault.. you didn't know who I was and it was an accident" soothed the demon.

"It was unforgivable.. what i did was unforgivable.." 

Crowley gently pulled the angel to his feet, holding onto him as his legs shook.

"Hush now. I think your getting our roles mixed up. Let me draw you a bath" said the demon leading his crying husband down the hall to the bathroom.

He sat the shaken angel on the closed toilet lid, clicking his fingers so the warm water would begin to fill the tub. He knelt in front of Aziraphale, who was looking at the tiled floor sniffing every few seconds.

Crowley gently pulled Aziraphale's chin up so that their eyes could meet. He gave his angel a warm smile.

"I forgive you. No matter what you do I will always forgive you. You forget that you are my purpose, i can not be without you" said the demon, stroking his thumb over the angels damp cheek. "Now have a hot bath and come to bed"

"Oh.. oh my love" said Aziraphale, biting onto his bottom lip to stop it wobbling.

Crowley smiled, kissing the angels head as he stood, caressing his cheek before turning to walk from the room. He pulled the door closed behind him as he went to the chest of draws to fetch Aziraphale's favorite pyjamas.

When Crowley got back into the bathroom Aziraphale was by the tub, his back to the demon. Crowley placed the angels pyjamas next to the sink, looking over at his husband. Aziraphale was removing his shirt and Crowley let his eyes linger on the pale flesh of his back for a moment. There were bruises marking the angels skin, deep purple against ivory, Crowley held in a strangled sound, leaving his husband in privacy.

Crowley made his way to their bedroom, leaving the door open as he entered. He stood in front of the full length mirror, clicking his fingers to remove his clothes. Replacing his tight trousers with some loose sweatpants, not his usual attire but he wanted comfort. He pulled off his shades when he caught sight of his chest, leaning in for a closer look.

There was quite a large scar on his chest, just below his left shoulder. He stared at the thick scar tissue were the angels blade had split his skin, there were burn scars around it as well. He turned to look at his back, it was the same. He swallowed, he really had come very close to dying.. No wonder Aziraphale was so shaken up. He could only imagine how much trauma these events had added to the angels shoulders. He let out a deep sigh, walking away from the mirror and sitting on their bed, he did not want to lay down, he wanted to wait for Aziraphale. He needed to hold his husband in his arms.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale lowered himself in the hot water letting out a hiss as it washed over his cuts and bruises. His leg was by far the worst, he had to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out when the water entered the wound. He had been careful not to limp too much when Crowley had helped him to the bathroom to stop the demon from worrying any further.

As he leant back in the water he released his healing magic, allowing it to spread through the water and wash over his body. He let out a sigh of relief as his wounds began to close. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the images of his sword entering Crowley's chest. The look on his husbands face would haunt him for eternity, along with the other memories he carried. He was not holding the sword when the Lord had sent them tumbling back to earth and he would be more than happy to never hold a sword again. He should have known she had left it with him for a reason the first time and the fear of the words she had spoken to him still nagged at his chest.

_Your services will be needed again_

She had said, it worried him as to what she had meant but he supposed that was a worry for another time. He glanced at the bathroom door, sensing his husband in the room beyond. Crowley.. his husband.. his love.. Aziraphale knew that the guilt would never leave him. Not only the guilt of hurting Crowley but also the guilt of doubting him and leaving him in the first place. 

With the dripping of the tap as his crescendo he swore to himself he would not waste anymore time being afraid or doubting. They had barely made it out with their lives and he would always remember that. He looked down at his body, it was beginning to look a lot more healthier the cuts and bruises all but gone. 

He raised his hand above the water's surface, closing his eyes and clicking his fingers. The change was slight but noticeable, when he opened his eyes to look at himself, he felt his cheeks growing red. No more waiting.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Crowley's eyes were heavy as his head nodded forward. The sound of the bathroom door being opened brought him back to the waking world. He sat himself up as Aziraphale came through the bedroom door.

Crowley noticed immediately that Aziraphale had not put on his pyjamas, instead opting for a beige bathrobe. Crowley swallowed thickly, the robe was rather short and he found himself looking at the amount of leg showing, his eyes catching on the white hairs. With enormous effort he pulled his eyes away from the pale legs looking to his husbands face.

"Are you alright dear?" Questioned the angel as he took a seat beside Crowley on the bed.

"Ngk.. y-yeah. Feeling better after your bath angel?" He asked, keeping his eyes glued to the angels face.

"Much" replied Aziraphale, placing his hand on top of Crowley's.

Crowley threaded his fingers with Aziraphales, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Y'know, if you want to talk about what happened, we can" said Crowley.

"I don't want to talk dear" replied Aziraphale.

The angel leant towards the demon catching his lips in a kiss full of need. Crowley could not help but groan as he felt Aziraphale's tongue dance across his own, the kiss only grew in intensity and Crowley felt the angel pulling him closer.

"A-angel..?" Asked Crowley breathlessly.

He wanted more but part of him did not want Aziraphale to stop half way again. Aziraphale's cheeks were red, his eyes half lidded.

"I'm ready now" said Aziraphale, his voice strong and sure.

Crowley's pupils dilated to twice their size at hearing his husband speak those words, words he was starting to worry he would never hear. Aziraphale began to fidget as Crowley just stared open mouthed at him.

"I-if you would rather not-"

He was cut off by Crowley wrestling him backwards onto the mattress, pressing desperate kisses to the angle's neck, face and lips. He was atop the angel, legs straddling his hips on either side, pinning him in place as his mouth caressed the angels throat.

"C-Crowley.." gasped Aziraphale.

There was heat building in the angels lower abdomen and he felt as though his skin was on fire in the most wonderful way. 

"Mhmm?" 

"I.. I would very much like it if you would.." Aziraphale paused, embarrassed. 

"What would you like angel?" Purred the demon, pulling away enough to look down at Aziraphale.

"Could you.. perhaps.. touch me?" Stuttered the angel, face aflame.

Crowley's heart was beating rapidly as a wicked smile spread across his face. He kissed the angels lips again before moving down to his throat, then kissing along his collar bone. He could feel Aziraphale's heart beating through his chest as he ran his hand under the front of the robe, marveling at just how soft his skin was under the cloth. He hesitated momentarily, looking at Aziraphale's face for any sign of wanting to stop but the angel just smiled at him, giving his consent.

That was all the demon needed as he pulled at the robes belt, undoing it and pushing away the cloth that hid the angels body. He felt his breath catch in his throat, Aziraphale lay beneath him, fully naked. He raked his eyes down his husbands form, taking in every inch of ivory skin, eyes catching on slight scars, smiling at a freckle above the angels navel. Aziraphale went to move his arms over himself, embarrassed by his nakedness but Crowley pushed them away looking back at the angels flushed face.

"Don't hide yourself, please.. you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on"

He placed his hand on Aziraphale's chest over the bullet scar, feeling the flutter of his heartbeat. He only kept it there for a moment, sliding it down painfully slow, brushing past one of Aziraphale's nipples, letting out a chuckle at the gasp he got from the action. His angel was oh so very sensitive.. he was drunk with it.

Crowley finally let his eyes rest on the angels cock, it was already hard, and the demon found himself anything but disappointed with the angels size. He reached out, wrapping his long fingers around the base of him, marveling at the moan that the angel released at the contact. He began gently sliding his hand up and down the length of the angel, feeling himself twitch inside his sweatpants. Aziraphale's breath was picking up pace, his hands grabbing fist fulls of sheet. He threw his head back letting out a long desperate moan.

Crowley wanted more, he could not stop himself, hearing the crude noises coming from his angel was driving him crazy. He moved himself down the bed, laying down on his stomach, taking the angel into his mouth.

"OH! OH GOOD LORD!" Aziraphale cried, eyes opening wide at the hot, wet sensation.

Crowley smiled around Aziraphale's girth at the blatant blasphemy.

Aziraphale could not control his breathing, he had never felt anything like this in his existence and part of him scolded himself for waiting so long. He held his breath looking down at the demon between his legs and knew that if he had been standing he would have fallen at the sight of it. Crowley, being a serpent, did not seem to have any kind of gag reflex and was not struggling like the angel had done, he looked up at Aziraphale with those intense yellow eyes as he swallowed the entirety of the angels length. 

The explicit noises kept escaping Aziraphale's throat, and as the pleasure increased he forgot to be embarrassed by them. Crowley's wicked tongue was doing things to Aziraphale that were turning his brain to putty. He could not stop himself from reaching down and burying his hand in the copper hair he loved so much, grabbing a fistful as the waves of euphoria crashed through his vessel.

The angel tugging on his hair only made Crowley pick up pace, tasting his angel, he tasted of static, sweet and as he kept up his mind numbing pace the first notes of salt danced on his tongue.

"AHH.. C-Crowley! Something is.. something is happening" garbled the angel, barely able to form words.

Crowley removed the angel from his mouth, getting a desperate groan in return.

"Let it happen love. I want to taste you"

Aziraphale closed his eyes to stave of the embarrassment the vulgar words sparked in him. As Crowley returned to his greedy work the angel just focused on the sheer pleasure it brought out in him. Holding the demons hair tighter as he was pushed closer towards his inevitable climax.

Aziraphale came hard, screaming his husbands name as the euphoria peaked and washed away everything else in the world. He fell back to the sheet panting for breath, hands in tight fists at his chest. Crowley wasted no time swallowing, licking his lips as he crawled back up the bed, placing a hand on either side of Aziraphale's head. 

"You are also the best thing i have ever tasted" whispered the demon, voice thick with desire.

Aziraphale opened his eyes, looking up into Crowley's. There was something in the angels eyes that the demon had never seen before, something primal. Before Crowley could speak again Aziraphale had sat up, wrapping his arms around the demons slim waist, flipping their positions. Crowley had let out a surprised squeak, looking expectantly up at his husband.

Aziraphale hesitated when his eyes finally rested on the scar adorning Crowley's chest. The spark in his eyes dulling slightly as he ran his fingers over the uneven flesh.

"Aziraphale" Crowley said, grabbing the angels wrist. "It's alright. I'm alright. I am here with you. Yours. Make me yours"

It was a plea that the angel would not ignore. He placed his hand on the back of Crowley's head, pulling the demon up into a heated kiss, tongues battling for control over the other. With a click of the angels fingers Crowley's sweatpants were vanished. Crowley groaned as the cool air struck his hot aching cock. The demon did not have to wait long for the angels touch as Aziraphale grabbed hold of him, providing the much needed friction Crowley had wanted.

Aziraphale held Crowley down as the demons hips bucked up into his hand. Crowley could feel the angels growing arousal pressed against his leg. He looked into Aziraphale's clear blue eyes, quirking his eyebrows at the flushed angel. Aziraphale claimed his lips again, climbing between Crowley's legs, he let go of the demons erection, grabbing his slender hips and pulling him closer.

"I need you Crowley. You are pure beauty, just Devine" the angel chirped into the demons ear, pressing their bodies together. "I have made us both wait too long for this"

All Crowley could do was whine the angels name as Aziraphale pulled his leg up, he felt absolutely exposed. The look in Aziraphale's eye eased his nerves, he nodded up at the angel, urging him on. Crowley closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Aziraphale against his entrance, he quickly grabbed the angels hand, miracling some lube and smiling up at him.

"It will be easier with this" he explained.

Aziraphale nodded applying the cool liquid to himself and Crowley. He leant down to catch a kiss, not ever wanting their contact to end. As he kissed his husband he finally moved forward pushing himself slowly into the demon. Crowley cried out, causing Aziraphale to pause and cast the demon a worried look.

"M-my love.. are you alright?"

"S'okay angel.. p-please don't stop"

Aziraphale did as he was told, slowly working himself in until he was fully seated inside his husband. They lay still for a moment, the angels face pressed into Crowley's neck, hot breath ghosting his skin. He had never felt anything so purley pleasurable as the feel of being inside of Crowley, he was hot, tight and inviting and the angels body shook from it. After a moment he began to move, slowly at first, savouring every movement. The noises Crowley was making egging his husband on letting him know that he felt just as good.

Crowley clung to Aziraphale, he felt full, he felt better than he ever had in his existence. He could feel the love radiating from his angels skin into his, filling his body with heat, making his head go fuzzy. Aziraphale was touching him all over as he pumped into him, feeling all his curves and edges, whispering words of need and admiration. Truly loving him in the most human way, letting himself go in the glorious, sinful lust he felt for him. 

As the angel picked up pace he could not help but claw at his back, leaving marks on the ivory skin. The noises of their ecstasy and pleasure filled the room, it was a symphony of their need for one another that had been held back for millenia.

Crowley was losing his mind, every thrust of the angels hips hitting his sweet spot and drawing him closer to the edge. The angels rhythm was beginning to become uneven and erratic telling the demon he was close. With a cry of blinding euphoria the angel rocked hard into Crowley spilling himself into him, Crowley only lasted a moment more before his climax stole his vision from him, holding the angel in a grip that would have crushed another.

Panting the angel fell atop the demon, kissing him and whispering words of love. Crowley smiled, holding his shaking angel until he was able to breathe smoothly again, stroking his soft curls.

"Crowley?"

"Mhmmm"

"I would quite like to marry you all over again right now"

The demon laughed heartily before flipping their positions yet again so he sat atop the angel.

"Maybe tomorrow, but right now we are doing that again!"

The angel laughed, tilting his head back so Crowley could kiss his neck.

They made love through till nightfall, when they finally hit the mattress, bodies wrapped around each other, they were truly exhausted. For the first time in a very long time the angel let sleep take him, content and safe in his husbands arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :) thankyou so much for everyone who has read my story and left comments and kudos <3


	13. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the last chapter...
> 
> I know i say this almost every time, but thankyou so much for taking the time to read the nonsense i come up with. This year has been one of the most difficult of my life, i lost someone i love dearly and have struggled majorly with my mental health.. but writing these stories and having people read them and leave such lovely comments helps me through so much..
> 
> So thankyou.. thankyou so, so much
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

Crowley stood in the doorway to his planting nursery, it was now empty, all his plants had been carefully packed into boxes. 

It had been three months since the battle at the gates of heaven and a lot had happened. Aziraphale did not want to wait any longer to move forward with their lives, they had purchased a cottage in Somerset, both agreeing it would be a perfect place for a new start away from London.

He stared at the empty room feeling a mix of emotions. He felt a sadness inside at leaving this place, a place he had called home for so many years, yet there was excitement there as well. A brand new start with his angel, honestly, what could be better?

He walked from the nursery past his study, that was now almost bare, towards the bedroom. He smiled as he set his eyes on the bed, sheets stripped away leaving the mattress exposed. Oh they had made some new memories on there over the past few months. The demons smile grew further at the thought, he couldn't wait to make more at their new home.

He turned at the sound of a knock on the front door, he looked into the bedroom one last time before heading to the door.

He opened the door to find Edwin standing on his doorstep, a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Crowley!" He greeted.

"Hey Eds, come in" said Crowley, stepping aside so that the demon could enter.

Edwin walked in, looking around himself at the many boxes stacked up ready to be moved, he looked back at Crowley.

"Your.. You're leaving?" He asked, his orange eyes shining.

"Yep! We are making a clean start. Me and Aziraphale. Our first proper place together" smiled Crowley.

His smile faltered as he saw the look on Edwin's face, Edwin quickly looked away trying and failing at hiding the sadness in his eyes. 

"Ed.."

"Well! I'm happy for you both! You guys deserve it after everything that's happened.. y'know"

Crowley frowned, tilting his head as he looked at the orange eyed demon. 

"I er.. I just came by to tell you im staying up top from now on. Since Lord Beezlebub has been missing, Hastur has had to fill in for them and.. well.. he doesn't much like me. So he has sent me up top. I guess to replace you" Edwin said, closing his eyes with a chuckle and scratching his head.

"Hastur?! So he survived eh?" Said Crowley, looking rather annoyed at the news.

"Well looks like mumsie saved just about everyone. Though i heard that Gabriel hasn't been seen since either" replied Edwin. "you know i think Hastur's kind of scared of me"

Both demons exchanged a look before laughing heartily at that statement. The laughter soon died leaving the two in a semi comfortable silence.

Crowley watched as Edwin continued to look around himself, eyes lingering on the boxes by the door.

"Hey eds" called Crowley.

Edwin turned, letting out a squeak as Crowley threw something in his direction. He caught it and looked down to see a set of keys. He looked at Crowley, brow cocked.

"It's yours. You can stay here. Saves you finding somewhere else" explained Crowley.

"What? Oh.. Crowley, I can't accept this" said Edwin, shaking his head.

"You can and you will! I owe you one man, you saved my ass several times over. I feel like saying thank you just doesn't cover it" 

Edwin looked back at the keys in his hands, he was afraid to look back up at Crowley, trying his best to keep the tears from leaving his eyes. 

Crowley picked up a bag, pushing it up his shoulder before walking over to the frozen demon. He places his hand on Edwins shoulder, the orange eyes met his, tears swelling at the corners. Crowley smiled leaning in and kissing Edwins cheek before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"There is something I will never be able to pay you back for. You saved my angels life up there. Edwin I will forever be in your debt" 

He pulled away from the embrace, keeping his hand on Edwins shoulder. Edwin stared at him open mouthed for a moment, still feeling the heat of the kiss on his cheek.

After a moment of silence between the two, Edwins cheeks had taken on a pink glow. He pushed Crowley away with a laugh.

"Oh do shut up! There is no debt between us. We are friends.. right?" 

"Right" smiled Crowley.

He walked to the front door, he was about to open it when Edwin spoke again.

"Do you think you're safe now?"

Crowley hesitated. In all honesty he was not so sure about their safety. Although he and Aziraphale had not spoken of it he had heard the words the Lord had spoken to his husband. Telling him he would be needed in the future. 

"I sure hope so" replied Crowley.

"Well, if you ever need my help again you know where to find me" smiled Edwin.

Crowley nodded, opening the door.

"See you around Eds" said Crowley as he walked from the apartment.

"I hope so" whispered Edwin as the front door clicked shut.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aziraphale stood at his desk, sorting the last of the papers he had been going through all day. 

"Now Anathema, if you just sign here" he said, pointing to the dotted line at the bottom of one of the papers.

Anathema did as she was told and Aziraphale let out a 'oh' at her signature.

"I still can't believe you wanted me to be your partner" she exclaimed passing the pen back to the angel.

When Aziraphale and Crowley had made the decision to move the only person the angel could stand to look after his shop was the young witch. He knew she was a sensible woman with a lot of time on her hands seeing as Newton had managed to land himself a stable job now.

"Not at all dear! Who else would I have? You are a dear friend to me and I know you are very capable" he replied, twinning the papers together. 

She embraced him then, the angel was surprised by the contact but did not push her away, instead patting her back gently with a laugh.

"I will take good care of it Zira but please don't be a stranger. I'm sure I will need your expertise every now and again" she said taking a step back from him.

"I am but a phone call away dear and I will make trips to London every so often to help see to things" he said.

She nodded taking a look around herself at the hundreds of thousands of antique books.

"It really is marvelous" she said.

Aziraphale did the same. He found himself overwhelmed with emotions as he looked from shelf to shelf. Decades of collecting had filled this shop and he felt sadness at leaving it behind. 

He was taking many books with him of course, books he just could not bear to part with. Crowley had encouraged him, saying that they would have their own library. So Aziraphale had filled a few boxes but held back as well, he wanted the opportunity to start a new collection at their new home.

"I do hope the travel will not be too rough on you Anathema" worried the angel.

"Oh, not at all. Newt will be coming into London everyday so I will just catch a ride with him. Please try not to worry Zira, I want to do this" she said.

Aziraphale nodded with a smile. He started when he heard the familiar sound of Crowley's Bentley pull up outside the shop followed by the sound of its horn. He looked out the window to see his husband sitting behind the wheel, Crowley gave him a wave. He waved back before turning back to Anathema. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key, placing it in her hand.

"I will take good care of it" she promised.

She hugged him again, placing a kiss on his cheek. The angel blushed and smiled warmly at her.

"Go enjoy your new home and Anthony of course" she said with a smirk.

The angels cheek burned even brighter.

"Anathema!" 

She laughed, elbowing him in the side with a wink. Aziraphale, feeling rather flustered, straightened his bowtie and bent to pick up a box of books when Anathema spoke again.

"You know Zira, its funny, I almost expected your phone call to talk about the shop," she said, a slight edge to her voice.

"That would be your gifts dear, surely?" Replied the angel.

"Well it's not just that. A few months back there was a shift in the ley lines, as if something had come here. Something powerful"

"Oh?" Aziraphale veined ignorance.

"I haven't felt anything like it since.. well you know.. since Adam. Well, since the airfield to be exact" she continued. "And it's as if I know something big happened and you and Anthony would be leaving"

Aziraphale was trying to look very interested in the box of books at his feet.

"Zira. What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean" he replied.

She gave him an exaggerated look, folding her arms in front of her. Aziraphale just looked at her, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. They stood like that for a moment more before Anathema let out a sigh.

"I will never truly know you will I?" She said, looking back at the keys in her hand.

"Anathema i-"

"That's alright though. Because you have Anthony, no one knows you like him. I can feel it. You two really belong together" she said, a large smile on her features.

"Yes. Yes he rather does as it goes. I believe we do aswel" said the angel, his ears dusted pink.

"Goodbye for now Zira. I wish you all the best for your fresh start" 

"Goodbye my dear and thank you. Give my love to Newton" 

"Of course" she smiled.

The angel bid her farewell again, heading out of the shop, listening to the bell ringing above the door and knowing he would miss that sound terribly.

Crowley had gotten out of the car and was strutting towards the angel, he took the box from Aziraphale, leaning over it to steal a kiss. Aziraphale returned the kiss before following Crowley back to the car. As Crowley loaded the box into the back Aziraphale stood on the pavement staring back at the shop.

This really was a new beginning, moving away from his old home. A home he had loved wholly for so many years. Crowley noticed Aziraphale staring and walked up beside, placing his arm round the angels waist.

"Take as long as you need" said the demon, nuzzling his nose into Aziraphales ear.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, feeling the love from his husband wrap around his aching heart and making him feel better. 

"Anathema said something that worries me," said the angel after a pause.

Crowley lifted his head a slight frown on his brow.

"What's that?" He asked.

"She had sensed something a few months back.. I do believe what she picked up on was Gabriel and Beelzebub coming to earth" 

"And?"

"Well is that not something to worry about? I mean two of the most powerful entities crashing to earth.. let loose amongst the humans!" Exclaimed Aziraphale, turning to Crowley.

The demon looked at his angels face and saw the blatant panic on his features.

"You gave them the serum though. So they are little more than humans themselves" said Crowley, trying to calm the angels nerves.

"But that only lasted for so long Crowley. For you a few days.. I just-"

"Aziraphale, it's alright. The dose I gave you was much higher.. I'm sure of it. Anyway, I'm sure the _ Lord _ won't let them get into too much trouble. It was a punishment after all" 

Aziraphale looked at his husband, he was worried and he couldn't help it but Crowley was right, he should try not to worry about it right now and focus on their life together instead. Too much of their time had been stolen from them with all the chaos and he was looking forward to some calm.

"Alright dear, if you think I should not worry then I will try my best not too" 

He looked back at the shop again.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked.

"Certainly" beamed Crowley.

The demon let go of his husband, running around to the passenger side to open the door for him. Aziraphale chuckled, kissing Crowley's cheek as he climbed into the Bentley. Crowley's smile only grew as he closed the door, strutting back to his side and climbing in beside his angel.

He felt Aziraphale's hand take his as he got comfortable, he twined his fingers with the angels looking over at him. Aziraphale reached over, removing Crowley's shades before kissing him deeply. No matter how many times his angel kissed him, he would always feel his legs become jelly. 

Aziraphale began to pull away but Crowley grabbed his shirt pulling him back into the kiss. After a moment the angel did manage to pull away, lips pink from the heated kisses.

"Ngk.." was all Crowley could muster as he stared at his husband with pleading eyes.

"When we get to the cottage my love. I promise" said the angel.

With that Crowley quickly started the car and they were on there way. Speeding through the streets of London. For once Aziraphale did not complain about the speed. Heading full throttle towards their new lives together, in Crowley's opinion the Bentley could not move fast enough.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that i have not given much of an explanation to where Beelzebub and Gabriel are buuut.. thats because there WILL be a part three! The third and final part.. I am hoping to start posting it in the next few weeks.. so if you enjoy my Nonsense please stay tuned
> 
> Thankyou <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and Comments are always appriciated :)  
Thankyou for reading <3


End file.
